Aruhi no Oshitari : Red Chrysanthemum
by Ageha-chama
Summary: She loves Shiraishi, but she is afraid it'll ruin their friendship if she tells him her feelings. Moreover, there are some people who hate her for being near him. Will she eventually get a happy ending? ShiraishixOC. [THIS STORY IS GETTING A REWRITE. PLEASE CHECK OUT: "RED CHRYSANTHEMUM"]
1. Ch1: fifteen love

**A new fanfic at last. It was so hard to decide which story should I write first. I have too many ideas and to little time to write. duh. There are not so many stories about Shiraishi so I decided to make this story first. The reason why I use this title is still secret. I'll tell you later, in the last chapter ;)**

**disclaimer: I own neither the Prince of Tennis series nor its characters. I just own my OC, the first aid kits box, the reference book, and the bed.**

**This chapter is most likely dedicated to my best friend. She wants me to write a song fic of one of Shiraishi's songs but.. dunno.. I think she should wait a little longer till I have more confident to write a song fic.**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical error, my English isn't perfect.**

**Anyway, thanks for dropping by. Enjoy reading :D**

* * *

**Ch1: fifteen - love**

Who didn't know Shiraishi Kuranosuke? The perfect genius who had no flaw both in class and on the tennis court. One of Shitenhouji's best tennis players who was entrusted to bear the captain title for 2 years in a row. Shitenhouji's bible who once again led his team mates to the national championship.

Everyone knew him, at least, everyone in Shitenhouji Chuu. He was respected both by the teachers and by other students. He was also very popular among the female students. It was said that he even had his own fan club.

He was really nice, athletic, smart, and deadly handsome. In short: perfect. It wasn't hard to fall in love with him.

Among the girls who adored him, there was a girl who had a crush on him ever since they had been on the first grade, ever since their first meetings when they had joined the heath care committee. Her name was Oshitari Kouki. Together with her cousin Kenya, who regularly visited the infirmary, they spent time happily as _friends_. She never intent to tell her felling to Shiraishi. Spending time with his as friend was so great; she didn't dare to ruin everything she had right now. That was she thought, Until one day Kenya's words stroke both her heart and her mind.

"How long do you intend to keep this kind of situation?"

"Huh?" Kouki, who had been arranging the medicine in first aid kits box for a while, stopped and looked at Kenya with confused face.

"About Shiraishi." Kenya began to explain. He was lying lazily in one of the beds with 'How to give first aid' reference book in his hand. There was nobody else in the infirmary room beside him and his cousin. "I know you like him. Have you ever thought about confessing your feeling to him?"

Kouki stared at Kenya for a while and gave him a short answer. "No."

"Why?"

"Just no."

Kenya got up and approached her. "C'mon! You two have known each other for more that two years. What you took so long?"

She ignored him and started arranging the medicine again.

"Hey!" Kenya shouted in annoyance.

Kouki merely sighed and stood up, facing her cousin. She was still shorter by 15 centimeters than him even she was standing now. Her dark grey eyes stared at him white his also stared back.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Uhm, helping you out?" Kenya shrugged with sheepish smile.

"Then you can brag about it to Yuu-chan?" She asked again with skeptical face.

"Of cou-, wait, that's not the point!" Kenya tried to defend. He felt uneasy when Kouki looked him with oh-so-that's-what-you've-been-thinking-of look.

"Then?"

"Well," Kenya made a couch like sound as he looked away. "Won't it be great if my best friend starts dating my beloved cousin?"

Kouki still stared at him.

"Anyway, we're graduating soon. You should make a quick step or you'll lose him forever." He added.

She was about to talk back when suddenly the door opened. It was Shiraishi.

"Yo!" He greeted the blonde head and the black head.

"Yo Shiraishi!" Kenya greeted him back as they did a high-five.

"What are you doing here, Kenya?" Shiraishi asked to the speed star.

Kenya grinned. "Just taking a short nap after my second bento."

"You'll get fat!" Shiraishi teased, playfully smacked his best friend's chest.

"No way!" Kenya smacked back.

Shiraishi chuckled, which Kouki found to be soooo adorable. "Isn't it time for you to go to the broadcasting?"

"Don't worry. It'll only take 30 second to get there. I still have a lot of time." Kenya bragged.

"That's our speed star." Shiraishi laughed as he walked towards the bed that Kenya had been used before and started to tidy it up.

"I think you better go now. It's forbidden to run in the corridor right? I suggested you take a _slow_ peaceful walk." Kouki teased.

"So that you'll be leave alone with him?" Kenya successfully teased her back, making her pout with blushing checks.

Kouki glanced at Shiraishi. She thanked God he didn't heard their small conversation. Seemed that he was to busy with his work. Without realizing, she was now watching him instead of taking a short glance. He tidied up the bed with no useless movement as usual. 'That's so Shiraishi.' She thought.

Some moment later Shiraishi had finished the tidying up and he sat on the bed, mumbling _What a hot day _as he loosen his shirt's upper button, much for showing some skin and Kouki felt that she was going to nosebleed.

"Pervert." Kenya whispered at her ear.

Kouki jumped a little in surprised. Her face was completely red now.

Kenya burst into laughed. "Haha.. What were you thinking about just now?"

Kouki became speechless, didn't know what to say against him. Oh, she did staring at Shiraishi and she knew she couldn't deny it.

"What's wrong?" Shiraishi approached the Oshitaris. He looked at Kenya. The laughter must have gained his attention.

"Pfft. No- nothing." Kenya tried to stop laughing, but he failed.

Shiraishi turned to Kouki, Seeing her couldn't-be-hidden red face, he asked worriedly. "Kouki-chan? Your face is so red. Are you sick?"

He placed his hand on her forehead. Now she could feel her face was burning even more. His eyes stared worriedly at hers. She felt her heart stopped beating as they eyes met.

"Kouki-chan?" Shiraishi asked again. Kenya tried his best not to laugh at his cousin, at least, not now.

"I- I'm okay." She replied, finally fining back her voice. She stepped back a moment later, turned away and ran lout of the infirmary, leaving the confused Shiraishi and Kenya, who was still trying his best not to laugh.

"What's going with her?" Shiraishi asked to Kenya as Kouki's long wavy hair disappeared behind the door.

"_Fifteen – love_ for you, I think. Oh, don't worry about her. She's perfectly fine. Just a bit sick." He giggled, and then added in very soft voice. "_Love sick_."

"Huh?"

"Uh-huh. Gotta go now," Kenya looked at his watch. "See ya later." He waved then dashed out of the room.

"Weirdo." Shiraishi commented as he was left behind alone. _"_What's with that _fifteen - love_?"

* * *

Kouki walked slowly in the corridor. She had stopped running a while ago and her face had retuned to its normal color. She was now thinking about Kenya's words back then…

"_Anyway, we're graduating soon. You should make a quick step or you'll lose him forever."

* * *

_**That's it. Kinda short isn't it? This chapter is much like an introduction. At least now you know what she looks like.. (Or not?) I'll write more on next chapter. And sorry if Shiraishi and Kenya are kinda OOC.**

**I try to make a different kind of canonxoc story. I made the OC is already in love with him. What do you think?**

**Again, thanks for reading. See you on the next chapter!**


	2. Ch2: My Name is Ecstasy?

**Thank you for clicking, reading and following this story! Here I present u a new chapter.**

**Special thanks to Channel-N (aka AwesomeMe), Choco3Syphony, and jigokunooujo for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis nor its characters. They're Konomi-sensei's.  
I only own my little OC Oshitari Kouki.  
**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors and typo. I did recheck this twice but nothing is perfect, except Shiraishi. Worship Shiraishi! All Hail Shiraishi! *shot*  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Ch2: My Name is Ecstasy?**

A little black haired girl stood in front of a door, which led to a room under _infirmary_ title. She knocked and opened it. There was nobody but a boy on the same age as her inside. He looked to her as she came in.

"Are you a heath care committee member?" He asked.

The Kouki nodded.

A very smile grew on his face. "I'm glad that there's somebody else who is serious about joining this committee."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a bit confused. "Isn't there one representative in every class?"

"Yes, but I think they're not really serious about taking this role. They don't even come here although we're all told to." His smile turned into a pout, which could easily make everyone who saw it get a heart stroke and go _'Aww…'_ That also worked on Kouki, it was very lucky of her being able to hold the fangirl-ish squeal. "So, why are you joining this committee? Mind to share?" The pout had turned back into smile again.

Kouki smiled sheepishly. "Uhm. Not really sure about that. I think it's because taking care of injured people has become one of my daily routine since I was young. I used to take care of my cousins. They fought a lot and had a lot of scratch in result."

"Hee.. I see." The boy nodded as he heard the explanation of a simple reason. "My name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke, by the way. Nice too meet you."

"I'm Oshitari Kouki. Nice to meet you too." She replied.

"Oshitari… Kouki?" Shiraishi looked through the list of committee members and finally spotted the name.

"Yes? What about it?" She asked nervously.

"Cute name you have." He smiled to her.

Kouki blushed. It was the first time someone ever said that her name is cute. Actually, she disliked her own name. It sounded like a boy's name. So why did he say that it was cute?

"Really?" she asked, her cheeks went pink.

"Yes. It's ecstasy."

"E- Ecstasy?"

Shiraishi just chuckled instead of explaining more detail, making the girl become more curious.

* * *

'Now. Why did he say it was ecstasy?' Kouki asked herself as she recalled the memories of her first meeting with Shiraishi on the first grade. At that time, she hadn't even knew that he had played tennis, until some days later she had saw him on tennis court while waiting for Kenya. Without realizing, she had fallen in love with Shiraishi, much because of her constant meeting with him around the infirmary, Kenya's stories about him, and his determination in tennis.

For more than two years, she had been spending time with him and she loved it every time they talked together, whether it was only two of them or with other friends. But, was she really satisfied with it? With only _friend_ title? Just as Kenya had stated before, they were graduation soon. It was indeed only early summer of the year, but Shiraishi's attention was entirely focused on the upcoming national tournament. After that, they were still a lot of his club issues and exams. She also tried her best to deny it, but she knew that eventually, Shiraishi would date a girl. And she knew she couldn't bear to see him with another girl.

What should see do? Should she confess her feeling to him? No, she wasn't brave enough to do that. However, standing still like this would only guarantee her or losing him at the end.

As far as she knew, Shiraishi always rejected every confession he received. Did Shiraishi love somebody else? Or did he just too concern about tennis at the moment so he wasn't feeling like dating? She would love to choose the second one as the reason. It was more Shiraishi-ish and she would have her heart crushed into pieces if Shiraishi did love somebody. No chance for her.

"Now if it isn't Kouki…" someone greeted her, making her come back from the deep thought.

"What are you doing here Kou-rin?" asked the other with girly voice.

Kouki turned to ones who greeted her. It was the double players, Koharu and Yuuji, followed by Chitose and Gin.

"N- nothing." Kouki answered nervously. She was caught spacing out and that was kinda embarrassing.

"Really?" Chitose asked again.

"R- really." She grinned, tried to convince her friends but she failed.

"Liar." Yuuji stated.

"You were spacing out, Kou-rin. I saw you sighed several time. What are you thinking about?" Koharu bounced in excitement.

So she had been sighing all the time? What did he mean by _several time_? It couldn't be they had been watching her all the time, right? She really hoped they hadn't done such a thing. "It's really nothing, Koharu-san."

"Let me guess," The tanned skin guy stepped closer to her, followed by the others. Kouki stepped back in consequence and unconsciously pinned her own self onto the wall behind her. "It's about Shiraishi."

Kouki blushed in instance. The guys laughed.

"Seems that I'm correct." Chitose said in satisfaction.

"W- Why?" How did he could guess it correctly?

"It's readable on your face." He grinned.

'Damn, does my face is as easily readable as newspaper's headline?' She shouted in her mind as her cheeks turned even redder. She did blush a lot today.

"Anyway we all know you like him. Everyone knows," Yuuji stated casually as it was nothing. It was really nothing for him, but it was everything for Kouki. "Except Shiraishi himself, I think…. And Kinchan." He added.

"Now, now. It's okay. We'll totally support you." Koharu giggled.

Gin nodded in silence.

"That's why we'll tell you a handy and trustable information." Chitose winked, and then he whispered something at Kouki's ear.

Kouki blinked as she heard the secret words.

_Now or never.

* * *

_

**Yeah, this chapter is kinda OC-centric. Being Kenya's cousin made her somehow befriend with the extremely friendly tennis club members. And her constant blush towards Shiraishi surely made everyone realize her affection toward the captain, everyone beside the clueless super rookie of course.**

**IMAGINE SHIRAISHI AS ICHINEN! *squeals* **

**Sorry if this chapter is short. It's even shorter than the last one.**** I also deeply apologize if I made the canon characters OOC.**

**About the ecstasy thing, let's save it for later. I'll tell you for sure... eventually ;9 (Spoiler: it has something to do with the title Red Chrysanthemum)**

**Does the OC turn annoying and make you twitch? Do you think she's Mary-Sue? please tell me what do you think about her. Critiques are always loved!  
**


	3. Ch3: One Minute Longer, One Inch Closer

**Hi readers! Another chapter for you! Yay, at last I managed to make a longer chapter.**  
**Again, thank you for clicking, reading, subscribing, putting this story as favorite and reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis series nor its characters. I only own my OC.**

**I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical error and/or typo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch3: One Minute Longer, One Inch Closer**

"Shiraishi!"

The next day, Shiraishi had just finished a not-so-peaceful morning practice and was on his way to the clubhouse when he heard his name was called. He turned to see the black hair girl, the one who called him.

"What's it?"

"Uhm… "

"Huh?"

"You know… I… Uhm…"

"Yes?"

Shiraishi was so clueless about what this girl was going to say. She had called him so she had something to say, right? But it seemed that the girl was too nervous to say what it was.

"Kouki-chan?"

"I…"

"What are exactly you want to say?"

"I, I HEARD YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A MANAGER. PLEASE LET ME BE!" She unconsciously shouted, much for Shiraishi's surprise.

"Yes, but..," He was still surprised with her sudden shout. "Wait, from whom did you hear about it?"

"From Chitose-kun." Kouki replied. Shiraishi mentally facepalmed. How could Chitose have leaked such information?

"Sorry, Kouki-chan. But I'm expecting for a boy manager."

"Huh? Can't I?" Kouki looked at him with eyes that said _please, please, please _again and again.

Shiraishi sweatdropped. "It's actually harder than it seems. It requires a lot of energy. "

"I'll do it." She insisted.

"Why do you really want to be it?"

"Eh… Because… Because I wanna see the nation?" She shrugged. She couldn't say she wanted to_ see him play at_ the nation, could she?

Shiraishi chuckled as he heard her simple reason. "But you don't have to be one to see it."

"But only the team members are allowed to go to see it."

He blinked. She pouted. He frowned. She got the point. The nation was held in Tokyo, only the team members were allowed to skip the class and accompany the regulars.

"Okay okay. I lose to you. I'll make you the manager. But promise me don't push yourself too hard, ok?"

Her dark gray eyes sparkled in happiness and the smile on her face widened. "I promise."

* * *

"I'm amazed you could persuade him for real," Kenya snored. He and Kouki were heading to the court for afternoon practice. "Anyway, it's really harder than it seems. The job as manager, I mean." He wore his yellow and green tennis uniform, very contrast and colorful when he stood beside Kouki in her dark colored school uniform.

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? Shiraishi said that too."

"You'll know soon. And it's really good that you know how to give first aid." He slyly grinned, poking his cousin softly with his racket, and then two of them joined the other on the court.

"So, as I said before, we're having a new manager. Oshitari Kouki from the 3rd grade. She's a cousin of our regular Oshitari Kenya." Shiraishi explained, mostly to the non-regular from 1st and 2nd grade, as most of the regulars were, at least, acquaintances with the said person.

"Wow, you did really make it, Kouki." Chitose snickered. Kouki could only grin as a respond to him while Shiraishi gave an irritated look. "Don't give me such a look Shiraishi. Aren't you happy we now have a manager to make your job easier?"

"Isn't this great, Yuu-kun? We have Kou-rin now in our team."

"Of course it is, Koharu. Now we can assure that Shiraishi will get fewer wrinkles before the National comes."

Koharu and Yuuji started flirting each other.

"I don't really care about this, also about buchou's wrinkles. He's too young to have one. Anyway, you guys creep me out, senpai-tachi." Zaizen commented plainly. The unconditional lovers smacked his head hard.

"What's a manager job?" Kintarou asked.

"Well, a lot of boring jobs e.g. taking notes of our practice, preparing equipment, giving first aid…" Kenya explained to his clueless junior.

"First aid?" The ichinen asked again.

Gin stood there, being silence as always while watching the randomness. Koishikawa the vice-captain was also stood speechless-ly alongside the power player.

Shiraishi sighed; he had no other option to choose besides ignoring his teammates.

Feeling that this little chaotic randomness would stay forever if no one ever tried to stop it, Coach Osamu finally spoke up, or in this case, shouted. "Let's start the practice at once!"

"Yes Sir!" They replied at once. Then the non-regular members moved to another court while the regulars stayed.

"So Kouki-chan, as you've known, most of your job are taking notes of or practice and preparing our training equipments. But I want you to concentrate more at giving first aids and helping us controlling the situation." _Us_ here referred to him and Shiraishi.

"First aids? Is there that many-"

Kouki's question was cut by a random shout from the next court.

"Sensei!" a first grader shouted.

"Coming!" Osamu answered, much louder than the previous shout from the first grader. "And it's _manager,_ not _sensei_ nor _buchou _anymore!" He turned to her, who gave him a puzzled expression. "Now, why don't you go check there?"

"Huh?"

"Here the first aid kits box. Go."

"Okay..?"

She ran to where the shout had come from and there she found a boy was curling on the ground, holding his knee tightly.

"What happened?" Kouki asked to his friends.

"He fell." One of the boys answered.

"How?"

"I think he slipped?"

"By his _own_ foot?"

"Maybe?"

"…"

She sighed as she bent down to see his wound. 'Just a scratch.' She thought. She sprayed his wounded knee with antiseptic.

"ARGH! It burns!" the boy screamed.

She shook her head. This boy was overreacting. "It's not that hurt."

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is! I'm dying!"

"Don't exaggerate it!"

"But it's really hurt! So hurt that I feel I'm gonna die!"

"Geez!" Kouki placed a square band aid on the wound. "There you go!"

On the regular court, Kintarou asked Zaizen why his friend was shrieking that loud.

"Manager!" Another boy shouted.

"Yes?"

"He fell down too!"

"_Too_?" Kouki asked in disbelieve.

"Manager! My fingers were cut by the broken strings. Help me!" A shout from another direction was heard.

"Ah! Manager! His head hit the pole!" Another shout.

"Manager! I don't know why, but I'm bleeding to death now!" and another one.

"Manager!"

"Manager!"

"…"

'WTF!'

* * *

"Geez, what was that?"

The brand new manager finally had finished with her job on the non-regular court, as the training menu of them had finished and they all had gone home, and went back to the regular court.

"That's why it's said that it needed a lot of energy." Kenya grinned as he saw his cousin's tired face.

She looked back with offended look. "For God's sake, they were exaggerating small scratches."

"You got the point." He nodded, tipping his chip with his left hand, as he had his racket on the right one. "It should be _that_ bad if they want to scream hard."

"_That _bad?"

Kenya pointed to one side of the court. She looked at him curiously then looked to the direction which he pointed, and there he saw what he was talking about. Kintarou.

"Oh my gosh, Kin-chan?"

She ran to the smaller boy, who had scratches all over his body. The boy looked at her.

"What's it, Kouki-chan?" He asked innocently.

"Your wounds!" Kouki exclaimed in worry. How could he get so many scratches in short time?

"Oh, these?" Kintarou looked at his upper arm; he spotted a wound there and licked it like a cat. "It's nothing."

"No way. Here, I'll give you some antiseptic. It's not hygienic to lick your wounds!" She took the antiseptic bottle from the box and the boy face lost its colors.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT ANTISEPTIC!" He screamed. "I HEARD IT FROM ZAIZEN A WHILE AGO. HE SAID IT WAS ACTUALLY A POISON THAT BURNED THE SKIN, REAPED THE FLESH AND FINALLY IT WOULD MELT THE BONES!"

"What? Wait! Kin-chan!" Kintarou ran away, exiting the court, and Kouki ran after him. Soon, they disappeared and the rest of the regulars along with Osamu couldn't see them anymore.

"Oi Hikaru, what did you tell to him?" Kenya asked to the only 2nd grader, whom Kintarou had mentioned before.

"Just the same as usual." Zaizen answered monotonously.

"Poor Kou-rin. It's almost impossible to catch up with Kintarou-san." Koharu sniffed, holding pink handkerchief that he summoned out of nowhere.

"Let's pray for her, Koharu." Yuuji hold his boyfriend's hands.

"Yuu-kun…"

"Koharu…"

"Yuu-kun…"

"Koharu…"

"Please stop it senpai, you two make me feel sick." Zaizen interrupted, again, making him receive another hard smack on his head.

"I wonder how long Kouki can stay sane inside this team. What do you think, Shiraishi?" Chitose teased and Shiraishi gave him no respond.

"Anyway, I was kind of surprised when I heard we were having a girl manager. I thought you were against it, Shiraishi." Osamu looked at the team's captain, who looked back at him in serious way.

"I was, and I am."

Shiraishi grabbed his racket and went to the other court in silence.

"Why is he so upset about that?"

* * *

Kouki walked into the empty clubhouse, she was so tired. She regretted she had run after Kintarou, whose stamina seemed to be unlimited. She had never been so beaten up like this. First the exaggerating juniors, then Kintarou who successfully had made her run around the school. And she hadn't even write a single word about today practice.

She sat on a bench; her head leaned to a locker that stood right beside the bench. It seemed that being a manager wasn't really a good idea. She slowly closed her eyes. Maybe she should take some rest before continuing her works.

…

…

…

'Oh no! I fell asleep!'

She quickly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was already 8 o'clock now.

She looked away to the desk, where her work was still laying on untouched, or it_ supposed to_ be untouched. She saw a figure sat near the desk, scribing down on a book. She recognized the figure. She recognized him.

"Shi- Shiraishi?"

"Oh, you've woke up." Shiraishi looked at her.

"What are you doing here? Is that-" She stopped as she saw the book he was holding. It was the book in which she had to write down today practice record.

"Oh? This?" He noticed what the girl was talking about.

"I'm sorry Shiraishi. It was me who suppose to record the practice." She felt miserable, making him doing her job, even though he was very busy with his role as captain of the team. What kind of manager she was?

"It's okay. This is originally my work after all." He smiled at her warmly, knowing that she felt down from her face.

"But…"

Shiraishi lightly sighed. "If I say it's okay then it's okay. Wasn't I the one who asked you not to push yourself too hard?"

She nodded as she looked down to the floor beneath her, trying to hide her cheeks that slightly turned pink. He was really kind and that made her love him even more.

He smiled as he saw the girl failed to hide her blush. He stood up and closed the book. "I'm done here. Let's go home now. I'll walk you home."

"Huh?"

"I say I'll walk you home. Geez Kouki-chan, do I really have to repeat everything twice?" He chuckled.

"N- no. You don't have to." She blushed even more.

"Then let's go home." He took his bag and walked towards the door. He stopped there, looked back her and raised a brow asking for a respond from the girl.

"But..."

"C'mon, Kouki-chan. Let me do something manly for once in a while." He took both her bag and her hand, dragging her out of the room.

After locking the clubhouse, the two of them walked home together, still with hand in hand condition. Shiraishi hummed along his step while Kouki could just simply wish the dark of the night could hide her red face.

Kouki, that girl still had not got enough courage to confess her feeling; she couldn't even imagine herself under such situation. For now, she only wanted to spend more time with him and get closer to him.

_Even if it was only one minute longer, even if it was only one inch closer.

* * *

_

**That's it, sorry if I made Shiraishi, basically everyone, OOC. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Critiques are always loved.**

**(Btw, sorry for using too much Japanese words.)  
**


	4. Ch4: I won't Lose

**I want to thank you for reading this story till now. Just wanna tell you, this chapter won't be as amusing as the last one. I'm so sorry, but please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis nor its characthers nor Shitenhouji. I only own my OCs.**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ch4: I won't Lose, not to You, not to Anybody Else**

"Oshitari Kouki, there's something we have to talk." Some girls approached Kouki. It was just before the afternoon practice and, unlucky for her, this time she was walking alone without Kenya.

Here came the mean girls, _again_.

"What it is?" She asked with bored face. She was really bored seeing these girls. How could these girls not even get bored seeing her?

"I bet you've already known what it is." Said one of them. She had black short hair and a rather tomboy appearance. She was the captain of girls' kendo club, if Kouki remembered correctly.

Kouki rolled her dark gray eyes. "Okay, I've known it already so let me go now, will you?"

"You know we won't." She said, still glaring dreadfully.

"Please, just not now. I have to go to-"

Kouki could never finish her sentences. She felt her left cheek burning right after a quick loud slap sound was heard.

"Ouch. I'm sure it's hurt." Some of them slyly giggled in awkward girly manners. "But that's not enough, right, Sanae-san?"

The short haired kendo girl, whom-so-called Sanae, gripped Kouki's wrist then pushed her harshly to the wall, pinning her.

"What did say just now? Where exactly do you have to go?" asked the one who had been standing in the middle of the girls with amused smirk on her lips. She had long silky light brown hair, arrogant face, wearing expensive accessories; she was a certain type of girl whom everyone could immediately tell to be a sort of rich girl. She_ was_ rich, the title of school's #1 donator for 3 years in a row said so. The others except Sanae stepped back to give her way.

Kouki glared at her. "To the boys' tennis club. Do you have any problem with that?"

"Don't you dare speaking like that to Yui-sama!" Sanae tightened her grip, causing Kouki let out soft groan in result. Was this girl trying to break her wrist? Right, she was, Kouki concluded.

"Oh my, Sanae. Don't be too harsh to her." Yui chuckled in a certain way that made the pinned girl felt more miserable. "Let her go."

"But Yui-sama…"

"It's okay. I want to talk to her by myself this time." She smiled at her friend. Sanae nodded and released her grip, revealing that now Kouki's wrist was completely red.

"Now now, _Kouki-chan. _I heard that you've become boys' tennis club's manager. Is that true? Please tell me that my very ears are deceiving me."

"No, it's true," Kouki answered in flat voice, still glaring Yui's pale brown eyes. "And there's nothing wrong with your ears." She added.

"So it's true that you flirted Shiraishi-sama to make you one?" Yui leaned her face closer to Kouki's. So close that a random passerby could have mistaken them and thought that they were kissing (eww) if there had been one. But there was not even one passerby; proving that some of Shiraishi's rabid fangirls still had brain to choose deserted place despite of their hobby picking on every girl who dare to touch_ their_ _Shiraishi-sama_. Kouki had been one of their favorite preys since they had found out that she had been in the same committee as him. Being Kenya's cousin only made it even worse, something like _she's so low using Kenya-kun as excuse so that she can flirt Shiraishi-sama._

"I didn't flirt." Kouki defended. Heck, which part did they think as flirting?

"You did, honey. And you deserve punishment for many reasons." Yui stepped back. She gave some kind of code with her hand gesture to the other girls and they surrounded Kouki in instant.

"First, because you dare to _flirt_ Shiraishi-sama." The girls started to punish her in the form of slapping, tearing out her hairs, pushing to the ground, etc.

"Second for still doing it even if I have told you not to. If I'm not wrong, I've told you that several times before, but it seems that you're slow in learning things. And last…" Yui coldly looked down to the beaten girl on the ground, once again she smirked. "Because I simply hate you."

* * *

'What a mess…' Kouki thought as she saw her reflection on a mirror at a nearby rest room. She sighed. Her uniform was really dirty and she's full of scratch. Not mentioned her cheeks, it seemed as if she had overused blush on.

She really hated them. Really really hated them! Those girls had built a silly exclusive fanclub 2 years ago and since then they had been picking on her and many other girls, even the ones who just happened to stand next to Shiraishi for less than 1 minutes.

She glanced at her watch, thanked God they had been careless enough not to broke her watch and her other belongings inside her bag, she was late now. She quickly put on some face powder to cover her unnaturally red cheeks and wore a wristband to hide her wrist. It was the tennis club's wristband, she had asked Kenya to give her his old one just a day before. She smirked, what would those girls do if they found out that she wore the same wristband as Shiraishi. Oh well, she didn't care.

Kouki then packed her belonging and exited the rest room, just to see him. Shiraishi was there, only a few steps from her. The guy also seemed to have notice her exiting the restroom.

"Kouki-chan!" He called, she could hear a slightly grief in his voice. "Where have you been? Everyone is worried."

Kouki couldn't help but grinned sheepishly. He was looking for her and that was more than enough to make her forget about the pain of her wounds. "Sorry, Shiraishi."

"You've missed nearly half of the practice. And what happened to you?" He asked, examined the scratches all over her body and her dirty uniform.

"Eh... this… I slipped and fell."

Shiraishi raised a brow in skeptical way.

"Lack of balance. You know, that runs in family." She added, hoping that her answer was persuasive enough for him.

"I see. An Oshitari," He turned around and started walking. "Let's go then."

Kouki blinked. "Shiraishi, isn't tennis court this way?" She pointed to an exactly opposite direction from where Shiraishi was heading.

He stopped his step for a while just to face her and gave a teasing smile. "No, not to tennis court, to infirmary. You can't expect a person who doesn't even take care of her wounds first to take care of you, can you?"

"Oh, right…" She shyly smiled then followed him to the infirmary.

_Right, those girls didn't have any right to forbid her for befriending with him. _

_If she ran away now and gave up her feelings toward him only because of them, that meant she had lost._

_She wouldn't lose, not to people like them, not to anybody else.

* * *

_

**Ok, that's it. I know I know. What a drama... please don't throw things at me X(  
**

**I'm suck at serious story. Is my OC starting to became Mary-Sue? ugh..Q_Q Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Con crits are always loved!**

**Side note: actually Yui was Kouki's old name (Oshitari Yui sounds good, isn't it?) but due to some reasons, I changed it into Kouki. Still, I think it's a good name so I used it now for another OC.  
**

**We'll go to Tokyo after this! Hehe X****)**


	5. Ch5: Worried Parents

**The first words I wanna say are: OH MY GOSH! GOLDEN GAUNTLET? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING! *shot***

**Ups, sorry, just wanna say that. Anyway, thank you so much for reading untill this far (also for subscribing, putting this story into fave, and/or reviewing) LOVE YOU! :D**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos in this chapter. *bows*  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own the Prince or Tennis nor its awesome characters (including Shiraishi) nor Shitehouji Chuu. I just own my little OC Oshitari Kouki (though I don't own the Oshitari part of her name)  
**

**Enjoy! All hail golden gauntlet!

* * *

**

**Ch5: Worried Parents**

"Gah, where's Kin-chan?" Coach Osamu looked at his watch; it was 3 minutes to 5. This afternoon, the Shitenhouji regulars were leaving to Tokyo as National Tournament started in 3 days. The train left at 5 o'clock, but their first year rookie was nowhere to be seen.

"Sensei, it's almost time." Shiraishi said, his face was as worried as his coach's.

Osamu sighed. That Kintarou. He had told that kid not to be late just some hours ago back than in the school, yet the redhead still… "Tell everyone to board the train. Zaizen, call his house. Kenya, you wait here. You're the fastest among us. Just in case he'll arrive here a second before the train leaves." He ordered.

They obediently entered the train, searched for seats and waited. Osamu and Zaizen waited on the door and Kenya was the only one stood outside. Just like what the coach had stated before, just in case Kintarou absentmindedly arrived right before the door closed, Kenya should grab him and enter the train quickly.

"Sensei, his mom said that he was overslept and is heading here right now." Zaizen put his clamshell cell phone back to his pocket.

Osamu stroked his head, or precisely, his hat. "Geez, that brat always causes trouble."

"Is Kintarou gonna be okay?" Kouki wondered. She looked at Coach Osamu and Zaizen. She noticed Zaizen had finished his call, but both of them were pretty far from her seat so that she couldn't hear their talk. She looked outside, Kenya was still looking around. Kintarou hadn't arrived, not yet.

"He'll be okay Kou-rin." Koharu popped behind her seat, so did Yuuji, who nodded in agreement.

"He's Kinchan after all. Don't worry."

"He's more worrying because he's Kinchan." Shiraishi frowned. He sat right in front of Kouki.

"To tell you the truth, you're more worrying, Shiraishi," Chitose chuckled beside him. "You'll turn into an old man soon if you keep pulling your face's muscles like that."

"No! That's a lie! I can't believe it! Kurarin will be young and handsome forever!" Koharu sniffed; a pink frilly handkerchief ready in his hand. Shiraishi coughed a little as he heard Koharu's words. Surely that was freaking scary to be said like that by a ga-, uh, guy.

"Look, there're even more wrinkles on your face, dude. You'll get old even faster than before. I can predict in 5 years you'll look even older than Osamu will."

"No! Kurarin! Don't get old! I love you!"

"Wait! What did you say just now? That's adultery!"

Shiraishi twitched. Sure, he'd really become much older than he actually was if they kept going like this. "Guys, please. Don't joke around, okay? Not now. We still have a problem at the moment."

Kouki could only silently sweatdrop seeing everything.

Chitose raised his hands. "Now, now, Shiraishi. We only want to make you less stressful."

"Thank you. You're only making me _more_ stressful." Shiraishi stated with sarcastic tone. He tilted his head to the window beside him; his eyes pinned on the blond figure near the train. Kintarou hadn't arrived yet and Kenya was still expecting him outside train.

"Shiraishi-senpai does look like a worried parent waiting for his child." Zaizen randomly commented as he passed to sit on the empty seat next to them.

Everyone turned their head to see their only junior, then turned again to see Shiraishi.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"Kura-daddy!" Koharu exclaimed after the short silence. Everyone burst to laugh; even Gin and Koishikawa who were silently listening to the silly conversation began to chuckle. Everyone except Shiraishi himself of course.

"How about Kintarou?" Trying to ignore the current situation (though she couldn't help but to chuckle and smile widely), Kouki asked to Zaizen.

The boy, who was about to put on his head phone, shook his head. "Not yet. Sensei told me to take a seat though."

"Hey, hey, what we get here? Kouki's also acting like Kura-daddy." Chitose teased, a smirk drawn on his tanned face.

Kouki blushed in instant. "Eeh? No, I'm just…"

"_Worried about our kid_." Yuuji finished in Kouki's voice.

Chitose's smirk getting even bigger. "Oh, _our_ you said?"

"No. It's not me, it's Yuuji-san."

"I just voiced out what your heart want to say."

"No, it's..."

"If Kura-rin becomes father, then let's make Kou-rin the mother. Kou-mommy!"

"That's.."

"Okay, then we're the children, I guess."

"Chitose is the eldest bro, and then Kenya, then Koharu and me, then Hikaru and lastly Kin-chan. Gin-san and Koishikawa are the uncles."

"Wait, please…"

"I wanna be the daughter! And Yuu-kun is my husband!"

Shiraishi looked at him with blank face that said _I (we) don't want a daughter like you_.

"Koharu."

"Yuu-kun."

"Koharu."

"Yuu-kun."

Zaizen turned away and turned up his ipod's volume.

Kouki frowned. These guys were helpless, and they wouldn't stop. She looked at Shiraishi. He looked back at her, his hand supporting his head on a one side of his cheek. He smiled and softly whispered.

"Ignore them, okay?"

She nodded. She looked down and started playing with her nails. She felt blood on her face boiled.

"KINTAROU!"

The long forgotten coach shouted loudly, so loud that make everyone distracted and looked at him.

"Hurry up Kenya! Faster!" He shouted again.

Everyone looked though the window. Kenya ran with his entire pace while dragging along a red headed shorty. Kintarou! At last!

They stepped in just before the door closed.

"That was so close!" Kenya huffed as he, Osamu and Kintarou sat down with Zaizen. Koharu offered him handkerchief and he used it without hesitant to wipe his sweat (though he usually refused to use it much because it was deadly pink and frilly) resulting bouncier Koharu and jealous Yuuji.

"Ah," Kintarou curled in his seat. "I haven't eaten anything before going here. I'm hungry now! Shiraishi, buy me takoyaki!"

Shiraishi sighed as he looked to the younger boy. This kid. "There's no takoyaki inside train, Kin-chan. Besides, it was your own fault."

"Takoyaki! I want takoyaki!"

"Kin-chan..."

"TAKOYAKI!"

"Kin-chan, stop. You're disturbing other passengers," Shiraishi put a little threatening sound in his voice. He didn't want to actually, but the other passengers were now staring at them. "You better stop, or…" He raised his bandaged left hand.

"O- okay. Anything but the poison hand!"

* * *

After 2 hours…

Coach Osamu was snoring with newspaper covering his face.

Zaizen was still with his headphone and ipod.

Koharu and Yuuji were flirting each other.

Koishikawa tried to ignore the two who sat in front of him by reading.

In contrast, Gin just sat calmly, looking at the two like nothing much happened and there was no a gay couple in front of him.

Kenya was playing a game on his PSP.

Shiraishi and Chitose were chatting.

And Kouki was just simply staring through the clear window. There was Mount Fuji outside. It was a rare chance for her to see it so she enjoyed spending some time looking to the beautiful mountain. The trained had stopped for a while at Shin-Fuji station and the mountain could be seen clearly from the station.

"Oh, Mount Fuji." Shiraishi and Chitose also looked outside.

"Oi, Kin-chan, look! It's Mount Fuji." Chitose turned to his right side, but Kin-chan wasn't there.

"Kin-chan went to toilet." Zaizen told his senpai.

"Speaking of which," Kenya stated as he continued playing, not bothering to look at his friends. "I think Kinchan does still believe that Mount Fuji is in Tokyo."

"What if Kintarou-san sees the mountain on his way from toilet and get off the train thinking that we've already arrived?"

They looked each other then laughed.

"No way."

"I'TS MOUNT FUJI! I'VE FINALLY ARRIVED AT TOKYO!"

"…"

"…"

"Was that..?"

"..Kin-chan?"

"No way!"

They looked outside and spotted a redhead bounced excitedly.

"Kintarou!"

Some of them quickly got up and run to the door, but unfortunately it was already closed and the worst part was the train had already begun to move.

"Oh, no." Shiraishi faceplamed.

"Poor Kura-daddy…"

* * *

**Here the seats arrangement:**

**Koishikawa / Gin / (?) / (?)**  
** Koharu / Yuuji / (?) / (?)**  
**- -**  
** Kouki / Kenya / (x) / Zaizen**  
** Shiraishi / Chitose / Kintarou / Osamu**

**(?) other passangers, (x) empty**.

**They are sooooo OOC, especially Shiraishi and Chitose. duh, I'm so sorry. Also, I think Gin and Koishikawa need more love.. but.. it's so hard! D:**

**I know that Shiraishi should be more easy peasy with his friends' jokes, but I just love his _elder brother complex_ towards Kintarou. And I think it's cute he worrying about Kintarou.**

**Imaging Shiraishi in that state, smiles sweetly and says "Ignore them, okay?" makes me nearly nose bleeding.**

**Btw, I've put a picture of Kouki in my profile. Please take a look of it. (It's my own drawing, sorry it's not really good.)**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. Please tell me what do you think about this chapter. Critiques are always welcomed!**

**See you at Tokyo! :3  
**


	6. Ch6: Of Splashes and Haunted Inn

**Sorry for the late update. duh. Anyway, I wanna thank you who have read till this far. Thank you thank you! *bows* Also for those who reviewed, subscribed and/or put this as favorite. *bows again***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, its character and Shitenhouji Chuu. Oshitari Kouki is my OC, but the big family of Oshitari isn't. **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and/or typos.**

**Enjoy~

* * *

**

**Ch6: Of Splashes and Haunted Inn**

"…Well then, it's good you met a nice person. Don't make trouble there. Okay. Bye." Shiraishi sighed as he ended his call.

"What did he say?" Kouki asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "He said he met _a really really nice person with 2 years of cycling experience and was on journey traveling all over Japan with his bike -_or something like that- _called_ _Pei-chan_."

"Travelling all over Japan with bike?" She blinked. Was there really someone who really did it? On top of that, why would someone brag about his cycling experience like that?

"Anyway, since he put so much effort in helping Kinchan, I think he's a good person. And despite of his look, Kinchan can judge which one is a real good person and which one isn't quite well." He said.

"I hope so."

"Moreover," Shiraishi chuckled. "Kinchan'll beat him up if he turns to have bad intention."

"Here we are!" Osamu said, err, shouted and all of the stopped their step. Kouki looked at the building in front of her, a small old inn which looked like it would collapse at anytime. She sweatdropped. Were they really going to stay here?

"Gloomy as usual." Zaizen commented.

"What do you say, Zaizen? It's near both to station and the arena tennis court. It's also has comfy rooms," The coach explained enthusiastic. "And it's cheap and no one else stays there so it's just like we fully reserved it."

The 2nd year rolled eyes. "I think it's because no one wants to stay here."

"I don't care. As long as Koharu's with me." Yuuji hummed.

"Actually I've decided not to put you two in the same room." Osamu stroke his head.

"EEH? Why?" The two lovers screamed in unison.

'We don't need scandal, do we? You know what I mean? No? Good then. Better keep your mind clean." Osamu snorted. He took out a crumpled paper from his pocket and read it loudly. "Here's the room list in order: Koharu and Gin-san, Zaizen and Koishikawa, me alone, Hitouji and Chitose, Kouki and Kin-chan, then Shiraishi and Kenya. Now get in and bring your belongings." After he finished, he handed the paper to the others so that they could read it by themselves.

"Yosha! I'll be the first one arrives in the room!" Kenya rushed in.

"Kenya! Watch out, the floor is really-"

Shiraishi tried to stop his best friend but it was too late; Kenya slipped and landed graciously on his ass.

"…slippery. Nah, forget it." Shiraishi scratched the back of his neck.

"No, Yuuji. I don't want to be parted!" Koharu sobbed.

"Me too!" Yuuji embraced his boyfriend and another oh-so-lovely-that-could-even-make-your-eyes-blind scene.

Everyone literally sweatdropped. Who could imagine what would happen if they stayed in the same room alone? That would be awful.

"Despite of his appearance, Yuuji won't be such a threat if he's alone. He's dedicated to Koharu after all." Chitose patted Koishikawa, the lucky number 1.

"I hope so. But really, Koharu is much scarier. Good luck, Gin-san." Koishikawa looked at the said person, the lucky number 2, who only calmly nodded with _uhm _sound.

* * *

"Kyaah! Kurarin! Lock on!"

"Stop that Koharu, I feel sick."

"Aw, Kenya. Don't be mad. Your buddy is also hot ~"

Splash. Splash. Squeeze. More splashes.

"Stay back, Koharu! Don't touch!"

"That's adultery! I thought you only like mine! I'll kill you."

Another splashes.

"My senpai are idiots."

"Oya Hikaru, yours is not bad too. And it's so elastic!"

Geez, boys. Kouki blushed as she eavesdropped, no, heard (she insisted she didn't mean to listen but too bad they spoke waaaaay too loudly) the boys' conversation next door. Did boys always talk about that during bath time?

'No,no! Screw that thought you ero!' She mentally warned herself. 'You don't know what they're talking about and you don't want to know!'

"By the way, Kouki-chan is right next door, isn't she?"

"Huh? What's about it?"

"No, just thinking about peeking a little."

"Oi oi, I think it's not a good idea."

"Right. She's actually much fatter than she looks, and some parts of her body still look like elementary student's. In short she's not sexy a-"

"KENYA! SHUT UP!" Kouki shouted.

"Ops!"

"So this wall's much thinner than I thought."

Some knock sounds were heard.

"I guess you heard all of our talks then."

"M- Maybe…"

"Aw, it's not good to eavesdropping, Kouki-chan. Bad girl."

"No! I- It's not like I want to hear them, it's your fault speaking everything too loudly." She tried to defend. The guys over behind the wall laughed.

"Say, Kouki-senpai… Are you alone there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't you know that this place is haunted?"

"..."

"Senpai?"

"…"

They heard no respond but sounds of splashes, someone running on the wet floor and a door blamed.

"I think you scare her."

* * *

"I think we better sleep now."

Knock knock.

"Come in!" Kenya said to whom-so-ever stood outside the door and had knocked the door. He was too lazy to get up and run open the door at the moment.

Kouki nervously opened the door. "Eeto…"

"What's it, Kouki-chan?" Shiraishi asked.

"uhm…"

"Huh?"

"Actually… I…"

"Yes?"

"C- Can I sleep here tonight?"

Kenya giggled. "Aw, Kouki. Don't tell me that you're scared!"

"Don't laugh!" She pouted. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Shiraishi also chuckled a little. "But Hikaru was only joking back then."

"I know, but still…"

"Alright then. You sleep here with Kenya. I'll sleep in your room." Shiraishi stood up and patted her head gently.

"W- Wait Shiraishi…"

"Yes?"

"eeto.."

"Huh?"

"She wants you to sleep here as well." Kenya stated all of nothing and secretly winked to his cousin. "Right?"

"Really, Kouki-chan?" Shiraishi asked to make sure.

Kouki nodded.

"Ok, I'll just take your futon here then." Shiraishi walked out to the corridor and headed to the next room.

"You should thank me." Kenya grinned in victory.

"Oh, shut up."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**So, what are they talking about back then in the bathroom? Yep, you right! Rubber duckies! What else? XD**

**Just like what Osamu had said before, better keep your mind clean. Or else, you'll be like Kouki. fufufu...**

**DO you like this chapter? I hope it's not as OOC as the previous chapter. Review please! Con crits are welcomed!**

**Hona mata~ *waves*  
**


	7. Ch7: Meet the Oshitaris

**Quick update. Today's a holiday after all :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis or its characters or Shitenhouji Chuu. I only own Kouki and Miki, but again, the Oshitari family isn't mine.**

**Sorry for grammatical mistakes and typos.**

**This's really short and random, but enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch7: Meet the Oshitaris**

"I think that's not even a good reason why I should take you around Tokyo." The blue haired Oshitari sighed.

Kenya grinned. "C'mon Yuushi, you're the only ones I can ask to. Besides, it's been a while since the last time we hanged out together."

"The national is coming."

"But Yuushi…"

"I have to practice."

Kenya's eyes twitched.

"I don't want to waste my time fooling around with you."

"Fuck you! It's not like I want _you_ to guide us either! If I could choose, it'd be better with Miki alone." Kenya groaned.

Yuushi played with his fake round glasses. "Then why you still ask me?"

"It's Kouki who planned everything, not me!"

"Yo Kouki!"

"Miki! It's been a while." Kouki smiled to her other cousin. Both of them ignored the fighting duo. They were always like that after all.

The taller girl with short brown hair chuckled and looked at Zaizen and Kintarou. "Are they your juniors?"

"Yep. 2nd year, Hikaru Zaizen and 1st year, Tooyama Kintarou."

Zaizen nodded a little, and Kintarou cheerfully greeted Oshitari Miki.

"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!"

"Four Oshitari, eh? Senpai, I wonder how many cousin you have."

"Hee, such a cute kouhai you have." Miki leaned closer to Zaizen and looked closely to the younger boy.

"Oi, Miki," Kouki pulled her cousin away from Zaizen before she gave more trouble to him. "Don't you have a boy friend?"

Miki pouted as Kouki pulled her. "I do, but he's too busy to play with me now. That tennis geek. So lame!"

"That's right. His boy friend even dates another boy." Yuushi he joined the girls while Kenya went to Zaizen and smacked the boy on the head as he said something like _Senpai, your cousins are as weird as you._

"Huh?"

"Anyway…" Miki coughed after she glared at Yuushi. "I heard you're a manager now."

Yuushi smirked; his glasses glinted under the summer sun. "I didn't know a girl who couldn't even swing a racket could manage a tennis team."

"At least I can turn you into mummy, Yuu-chan."

Yuushi twitched as he heard the nickname.

"What's a mummy?" The clueless ichinen asked.

"Egyptian corpse that covered with bandages." Zaizen explained.

"Bandages? Like Shiraishi?"

"Yes, like Buchou."

"So the whole body also spreads poison?"

"I think so."

"Gee!" Kintarou shuddered. "Scary!"

Kenya sweatdropped as Zaizen successfully fooled the redhead."Hikaru, I think you better stop your bad hobby."

* * *

"Oi, old man! I want takoyaki! I want takoyaki!"

"Kintarou-kun, I'm not an old man."

"But you look so old; therefore you're an old man!"

"I'm not."

"In my opinion, Yuushi-san's also looks like a pervert."

"Blame the glasses."

"Glasses fetish!"

"So, in short Yuu-chan is a pervert old man who derives fetishism toward glasses."

"Please don't call me like that."

"I want takoyaki! Why does nobody hear me? Nee, niichan, buy me takoyaki! "

SMACK!

"Who're you calling as _niichan_? I'm a girl!"

"Ouch, but you're wearing boy's uniform…"

"I'm a girl, you brat!"

"But, you talk and act like boy."

"More over, your chest is flat."

"Not sexy at all."

"And your boyfriend dates another boy."

SMACK! SMACK! Two Oshitaris KO-ed.

"M- Miki…"

"I want takoyaki! TAKOYAKI!"

* * *

"The takoyaki weren't yummy at all." Kintarou grumbled as they came back to the inn.

Kenya ruffled the younger boy's red hair. "You can't really expect good takoyaki in Tokyo."

"This inn really looks gloomy in the evening," Kouki looked around. "And the crackle sounds upstairs are kinda..."

"Senpai, didn't I tell you that this place is haunted?" Zaizen said casually.

"EH? REALLY?" Kintarou shrieked.

"But Zaizen-kun, isn't that supposed to be a lie?"

"It's true."

Kintarou went pale. "W- WHAT? A MOSTER LIVES HERE?"

"Yep."

"A scary monster?"

"Yep, the color is purple and white with tentacles."

"Gee! Is it also poisonous?"

"Yep, your skin will get burnt if you touch the tentacles. Besides, it's so big and slimy. Once it captures you, you can never escape."

Kouki and Kenya sweatdropped and whispered each other.

"I think it's not even a monster on a first place."

"Yeah, it looks like a giant octopus…"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! SHIRAISHI HELP ME!" Kintarou ran away.

Zaizen, once again, successfully fooled Kintarou.

* * *

"So… why do we end up sleeping together again?" Shiraishi asked as he saw 4 futons in his room.

* * *

**Actually this is only a spontaneous idea: Kinchan also get scared and they sleep together again. 4 people in 1 room XD**

** Oh yeah, Shiraishi and Koishikawa went to Kanagawa for group drawing, Gin and Chitose went to Fudomine (I think) and Osamu? beats me ^^;**

**I love the Oshitari cousins. Having a cousin on the same age is fun. I have one too, we grew up together :D**

**Maybe I'll write story about Miki too. Not now though, I'm quite busy with my new university life and I can't handle more story. Well, someday..  
**

**Hope you like this. OOC? Too short? Too random? Review please. Con crits are loved!**

**The story's progress is sooooooo slow. Kouki's way too passive. Haha. =w=  
**

**See ya!**


	8. Ch8: Sunshine before Storm

**Hi minna~! Yay for update! Thank you for reading until this far. Sorry for late update.  
**

**My new university life is tiring. I can't even find time to write. I hope I can regularly update this story every Saturday/Sunday..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis nor its characters nor Shitenhouji. I just own my OCs here.**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake and typo.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Ch8: Sunshine before Storm**

"Shiraishi?"

The tall figure stopped in the dark as he heard his name. His hand on the half-opened door that led outside the inn, it was still early in the morning and the sky outside was still mixed of dark blue and light blue with faint light of morning sunshine. He turned back to see the girl who called him.

"Oh, morning, Kouki-chan." He greeted with warm smile.

"Morning." Kouki greeted back. "Where're you going?"

"To the tennis court where we'll hold our practice today."

"But I thought it'd be held after lunch."

"It is. But there's still something I have to prepare there before practice so I got to go earlier." Shiraishi explained.

"I see." She hummed with blank face.

"…"

"…"

He softly chuckled.

"W- what?" Kouki asked nervously. Why did Shiraishi suddenly chuckle like that? Why? Why? Did she say something strange? Was there something wrong with her face?

"Oh, sorry," He grinned. "It just your face looked so funny just now."

"Eeh? Really?" She quickly covered her pink cheeks with both of her palm. So it was really her face he was laughing at. What was so strange with her face? Duh!

Shiraishi chuckled even more seeing the now half-panic-half-embarrassed girl. She blushed again, and he found it was entertaining as always.

"It looked like half of your soul had been still dreaming." He teased, still with big grin.

She pouted. "I'm awake. I was and I am."

"Okay, okay. My bad," He chuckled again. "Anyway, do you wanna tag along?"

"Huh?" She blinked. Now, now, her brain surely worked slower than usual in the morning.

"Kouki-chan, are you sure you're not still half-asleep?"

"O- Of course. Juat wait a moment." She dashed to her room, or to be exactly: she dashed until half a meter from her room. She slipped there and bumped her forehead onto the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked after hearing a loud bump sound.

Kouki rubbed her forehead. "I'm okay, don't worry." Then she quickly entered the room before he could say anything else that would only make her even more embarrassed.

'Oh God, why I always act like that in front of him?'

She took her small white bag and went back to meet Shiraishi, whose grin became even wider and wider.

She did hope she could hide her emotion just like Yuushi did…

"Guess I'll see a big bump here soon." He teased again as he touched her forehead with his index finger.

"Oh, shut up."

"Well then, shall we go now?"

Kouki nodded then they left, somehow still talking about the upcoming bump and how her face would become even funnier.

"…"

"…"

"Should we follow them?"

"O f course! Lovey-dovey."

"Lovey-dovey."

"Senpai … "

"Hum."

"3 minutes. We'll have to get ready in 3 minutes if we want to catch up with them."

"I can do it in 2 minutes!"

"Eeh? We're going already? I still wanna sleep!"

* * *

"Is this where you're going to practice?"

"Yup. This place is kinda old though."

Kouki sweatdropped. _Kinda old _wasn't a perfect word to describe that place. It wasn't even a proper court! Well, it had been a court, but it wasn't anymore. The lines were now really hard to see, the poles were entirely rusty and the nets were worn out. Not to mention that the ground wasn't flat anymore with a lot of dry leaves and broken twigs.

"Trust me, this place is much greater that it seems. It is also really cheap. You know, our team budget isn't much." Shiraishi stated as he handed a broom to her. "Now, let's clean this place first."

She nodded and took the broom. It was really ridiculous. She was quite the principal would have agreed to give more money for this club if they had asked for it; they were going to national after all. She sighed. Oh well, maybe this wasn't really as bad as it looked. She hoped so.

Okay, now clean the court before the others came.

She swept.

And swept.

And swept.

Geez, the ground's surface made it much harder to clean.

Kouki glanced at him; he was also sweeping the other side of the court, humming and ecstasy-ing. She giggled, how can sweeping became so ecstatic for him?

"Say, Shiraishi."

"Yes?"

"What's _ecstasy_?"

Shiraishi stopped sweeping and look back at her. "What's about it?" He asked back.

"Just wondering…" She shrugged.

"Well, I also wonder what it is." He chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"Geez, Shiraishi…" She pouted. He laughed.

"Why do you really concern about it? Nobody bothered to ask it before."

" It's just.." She looked away, unconsciously played the broom in her grip. Should she just say it?

"You once said my name's ecstasy…"

"You still remember about that?" He widened his eyes a bit.

"Sort of."

"Well, that's …" Shiraishi scratched his head. "That's …"

Kouki leaned her head closer to the much taller guy's. "That's what?"

"That's a secret."

"Eeh?"

He smiled then softly flicked her on the forehead. "I'll tell you later. Just not now."

"But…"

"Let's find something to eat, it's almost noon. Don't you feel hungry?"

He changed the topic. Kouki mentally sighed; maybe she should wait till he himself wanted to tell her.

"I WANNA EAT TOO!"

"…"

"…"

"Am I hearing thing?"

"I think you aren't. I also heard it."

Both of them looked to nearby bushes outside the court where the familiar voice had come from.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shiraishi nagged as he found the rest of his team hiding there.

"We... We are…" They exchanged glance one to another in panic.

"You're?"

"just p- playing…"

"Playing what?"

"..hide and seek..?"

"In this place?"

"Y- Yeah, we're playing hide and seek around here because we arrived too early for the practice." Kenya weakly grinned.

They didn't expect Shiraishi to believe such a weak reason, did they? Kouki could only sweatdropped (again) seeing this.

"Oi, Shiraishi, I wanna eat too! I'm hungry!" said Kintarou, the only one who was really clueless about what was going on there.

"Let's find something to eat. It's lunch time already." Chitose added as he patted his friend's shoulder. "Right, buchou?"

Shiraishi sighed. Oh well…

* * *

"What're we going to eat?"

"I want takoyaki!"

"Kin-chan, you won't find good takoyaki here."

"What about fast food?"

"That's not really healthy."

"Steak?"

"Yakiniku?"

"Oi, oi, we don't have that much money."

"Then what?"

"Love!"

"Geez, that's not even a food…"

"Ramen?"

"Hmm, I think it's good idea."

"Agree."

"No objection."

"Hum."

"It's decided then."

"Nee, Kou-rin. You're the one who keep the money right?"

Kouki nodded. "Yep, I put it in my bag… AAAH!"

She suddenly shierked.

"I left my bag on the court!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry. I'll go back to take it, you guys can go first." She then ran back leaving the group.

"Wait, Kouki-cha-"

"There she goes."

"Should we go first?"

"I think Kouki-senpai doesn't even know which shop we're heading."

"…"

"…"

"Let's wait then…"

* * *

"It's strange. I'm sure I put it around here." Kouki looked around. She really remembered she had put her bag near the court entrance, but it was nowhere to found.

Had somebody taken it? What should she do?

"I can't believe such an incapable pig becoming a manager."

Kouki's eyes widened in shock, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating for a second.

That voice, the voice that she didn't want to hear the most.

She turned around only to face her nightmare in shape of a girl with light brown hair.

"Kirishima… Yui..."

* * *

**I really don't have any idea how to write romance. *sighs* Maybe I should ask for help from Yuu-chan~? He reads romantic novels a lot.**

**I think the plot will be more serious after this. I think.. well, dunno XD**

**What do you think about this chapter? Please review! Critiques are always welcomed!**

**Hona, mata raishuu! (I hope)**


	9. Ch9: Your Jealousy

**Sorry for my late update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, nor its characters, nor Shitenhouji, nor the Oshitari family.**

**Sorry for bad grammar and typo!**

**Enjoy as much as you can. This chapter is kinda sad though (I think)**

* * *

**Ch9: Your Jealousy**

"UWAA! SO DELICIOUS!" Kintarou cheered as he stuffed another big slice of meat into his mouth. "Seerasee, Ai wannah it dat toe!"

"Kin-chan, don't talk when your mouth is full." Shiraishi reminded.

"Ow, sowwie." The redhead obediently swallowed the food in his mouth. "Nee, Shiraishi, I want to try that!" He pointed the top sirloin steak on Shiraishi plate.

Shiraishi looked at Kintarou, then looked at his food, then looked at Kintarou again.

"Please?" The boy pleaded with puppy eyes.

Shiraishi sighed. "It can't be helped." He sliced a part of his meat then put it on Kintarou's plate.

"Thank's Shraishi! Uwa, this's also very good!"

"You can order that as well if you want, Tooyama-kun." Yui _sweetly_ smiled. A certain girl with black hair felt sick seeing it.

Kintarou's eyes sparkled as he faced Yui. "Really?"

"Of course." She chuckled. To everyone it looked like she was saying _Tooyama-kun's so cute. _Oh, but she didn't. She actually didn't really care about the happy-go-lucky ichinen, she was only doing it for gaining someone else's attention.

"Sorry for troubling you, Kirishima. You even pay for our lunch." Said Shiraishi.

Yui smiled to him. "It's my pleasure, Shiraishi-kun."

That was just like how to hunt a big bear.

Kill the little bear first then hang him on the tree. Papa-bear would come and desperately try to put his child down. At that time, you could easily hunt him down.

It was the most effective way, and also the cruelest way on the same time.

What was Yui doing was more or less similar to it... for Kouki.

'God, Shiraishi. Why can't you realize that rifle has been pointed to you?' Kouki mentally shrieked. Maybe she read comic books too much, but that was precisely what she felt from seeing him, Kintarou and Yui.

"Jealous, aren't you?" Kenya whispered from her side.

Kouki twitched.

"I'm not."

"Oh, you're." He made a teasing grin.

She twitched again.

"I'm not."

"You're twitching so badly, you know?"

She gave him a glare. "It's because you're teasing me."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He raised his hand, just a little though so that everyone except Kouki wouldn't see what he was doing.

However, the other girl noticed that these cousins had a little secret talk.

"Do you want to order another course, Kenya-kun?" Yui asked, again, with the _sweet_ smile that made Kouki feel an urgent to choke her.

'Even Kenya… And really, what's with that _–kun_ part?' Kouki rolled eyes.

"No, no. Enough with 3 courses." Kenya grinned.

"Really? It's okay if you still wanna eat some more."

"No, really. I'm already full." He patted on his own stomach as a common movement to show that he was full.

"Hmm, I see." She nodded, and then she turned to Kouki. "What about you, Kouki-chan? You eat so little. Are you okay? Or the food doesn't fit your taste? If so then what about order another kind of food?" She asked as if she had cared, but she actually didn't. Kouki knew it the best.

"I'm okay, and the food is really fine. I just…" Kouki stopped, fishing for words. What should she say? Everyone had looked up from their plates to see her and waiting for her answer, everyone including Shiraishi (and excluding Kintarou, who was still busy with his steaks). "I'm just… on diet."

"You look thin though, Kouki-chan." Chitose commented.

"Well, yeah…" She can't find any words to oppose. Maybe diet wasn't really a good idea.

"It's not like that Chitose-kun. They're type of person who looks skinny but actually is fat." Stated Yui _absent-mindedly_.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Some of them began to laughed, the other chuckled.

Diet wasn't a good idea at all. Kouki concluded, she felt her cheeks burned, it was deadly embarrassing. Yui had just indirectly said that she had been fat in front of the boys, in front of Shiraishi!

"Kirishima, I don't know that you're close with Kouki. You girls even mention each other by first name." Shiraishi began another conversation after everyone calmed down.

"Oh, yes we're best friends. Right, Kouki-chan?" Yui chuckled. She looked to her _best friend_, but the said girl looked away and pretended not hearing the talk. But Yui knew Kouki heard them. She was sure Kouki did, that was why she turned back to him and added: "Anyway, Shiraishi, can I ask something from you?"

"What it is?" He asked. It was just too bad that he didn't notice Kouki's current face.

"Would you mind calling me by first name as well?" She requested. "I just feel a little distance when being called by my last name."

"No problem." Shiraishi smiled. "Yui, then."

"Kouki?" Kenya looked up as his cousin suddenly stood up and left the table.

"Excuse me."

"Wait, where're you going?" He asked curiously, a bit surprised by her strange act.

She stopped and looked back. She smiled. "Uhm Yui-chan, where's the toilet?"

* * *

Kouki faced her own reflection on the mirror. She saw her face was so awkward.

She had used her last strength to force her thin lips to smile. She really hoped that it had been really look like a smile.

A mixed of different feelings tore hear heart.

She was very embarrassed by how she couldn't have fought back.

She was very angry knowing Yui's dirty tricks.

She was very … jealous.

She covered her face with both of her cooled palms.

She was jealous seeing them having casual talks.

She was jealous seeing how close they'd been getting.

She was jealous seeing him smiling so warmly to Yui.

She was jealous seeing him calling Yui by first name.

She was very jealous.

Shiraishi was very kind, too kind.

He was too kind that shattered her heart into pieces only by seeing him with another girl.

…

…

_Jealous, aren't you?_

…

…

"I think I am."

* * *

**Personally I feel bad writing this chapter. Actually I planned this story to be another happy story, but somehow it turned out like this..**

**I found writing this story with Epilogue as BGM was somehow really heart breaking ;A;**

**hmm, too cliche? please review! ConCrits are always loved!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S.: the bear thing was really random. I was suddenly reminded of Meitantei Conan's story while writing this so I just put it here. Your author really reads comic books too much! XD**

**P.S.S.: I found that _top sirloin is low fat_ while researching for supporting data. Low fat meat is healthy. So Shiraishi, right? LOL  
**


	10. Ch10: Always

**I'm on holiday today so I can update even if it's weekday :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, its characters, Shitenhouji-chuu, nor Oshitari family. **

**I'm sorry for any grammatical error and typo.**

**This chapter is unbelievably short. The shortest chapter I've ever write! The story is only around 400 words, the rest is author note. Please please bear with it /:(  
**

**Anyway.. Enjoy! Kenya finally gets some spotlight here ;D**

* * *

**Ch10: Always**

"Are you alright?"

Kouki was surprised as she heard that familiar voice. She didn't expect Kenya would wait for her near the toilet entrance.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Liar," He looked at her eyes. It was very rare for Kenya to be that serious. "You acted so strange and only ate a little. That diet thing was also a lie, wasn't it?"

Kouki looked away. She found it very hard to look back to him; those serious eyes made her feel so uneasy. It was as if he could have seen everything through her, her feelings, and her lies…

"I'm really fine, okay? Why'd you think I was not?"

Right, her physical was perfectly fine. The problem was with her heart.

He sighed hearing her answer. "Really, how many years do you think we have spent together? I know you. I know there's something wrong with you even only by one glance. You can't fool me."

"But you can easily get fooled, you know?"

"That's not the problem here; don't even try to change the topic! Geez, why do you always like this? Why do you always keep silent? Why do you never said any-"

"Then why do you keep forcing me to talk!" She looked up at him. Her eyes were wet, but the tears didn't pour down, yet.

"I.. uhm.. I didn't mean to…" Kenya shrugged, feeling so bad for touching a tender spot. He knew that she was a type of person who kept everything inside her own heard, who prefer not to talk to anybody else about her problem, no matter what it was. However, on the other hand, he was sick enough to see this girl keeping everything from him. He knew that something's going on, but he didn't entirely understand what it was and couldn't do anything because she never told him.

And it was suck, for being unable to do something.

But maybe… he had overdone it a little. He shouldn't have done it this way. It would only make everything worse.

"Sorry."

He pulled Kouki closer and made her lean to his chest. "You can cry, you know…"

"Who would? Didn't I say _I'm okay_ just now?"

Kenya chuckled. She was just too stubborn… Just like him.

"Yes, yes. You're okay."

"…"

"…"

"You idiot."

"You're welcome."

He felt his shirt becoming a little wet…

"Nee, Kenya…"

"What?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Sorry it's too short. But I don't feel this can merge well with the following chapter so I decided to make this as one chapter. I should have titled this as chapter 9.5.. (but then again, it would mess the chapter counter)**

**Kenya might be a little (too?) OOC. But I like this side of him. (I made this based on the feeling I got from the scene when he let Chitose play.) **

**trivia: they've grown up together (also with Yuushi and Miki) since they were very little, so I think it's natural for him to know her the best. They're not only cousins, but also childhood friends.**

**Maybe some of you think she's too exaggerating it. But really, it's really suck seeing the one you love with other girl when you can do nothing. I'm sure all of you understand it, especially those who have similar personality with Kouki.**

**what do you think about this (extremely short) story? Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? So-so?  
**

**A happier and longer story is coming on the next chapter!  
**

* * *

This is the tenth chapter. Thank you for your support until this far!

On this special occasion, I want you to give me a little feedback about:

(x) Kouki - as the main character here, do you think she's a Mary-Sue? do you think she's too melancholic? or something else maybe? do you like her personality? do you think she should be more aggressive?

(x) Shiraishi & Kenya - 2 most important supporting characters here. do you think they're too OOC?

(x) Yui and the fangirls - too mean? not mean enough?

(x) other supporting characters (Shitenhouji and Oshitari) - OOC? not enough screentime?

(x) general main plot - too slow? too fast? too fluffy? too cliche? maybe some idea for future chapters?

please please tell be what do you think about these points. I've thought some different endings for this story (although this story is still far from its ending), and I need your feedbacks to decide which ending I should use.

thank you! please review. constructive criticize are always loved. *bows*

I'll give chocolate chip cookies for you if you review~ *puppy eyes*


	11. Ch11: Medicine

**Hey there! As I promise before, a longer and happier chapter.**

**I'm still on holiday, but school's assignments steal most of my time. :(**

**Special thanks to anzprincessali, sakuraxxyume, AwesoMe, and Raf Kowalski who reviewed last time and gave the feed backs. Thank you so much! *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, it's characters, Shitenhouji Chuu, nor Oshitari family. I only own my little OCs.**

**Sorry for bad grammar and typos.**

**Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Ch:11 Medicine**

"Only that? I thought it was more…dramatic?"

That was Kenya's comment after hearing Kouki's little story. Well, it was _little_ because she had decided not to tell everything and it had ended up with only _she was plainly jealous seeing Shiraishi and another girl got along way too well._

She sighed. "What do you think my life is? A soap-opera?"

"Well, no of course. It's just..." Kenya stroked his temples. "I just feel a bit disappointed I wet my shirt only because of that."

"Yet you were the one who told me to cry…" She said as sticking out her tongue to tease him. Well, even it was just a little, she felt better now.

"I said you _can_ cry, not you_ must _cry. Geez, I'm wasting time here." Kenya walked away and she followed him. It was almost impossible for her to catch up because his pace was too fast, and soon she saw him had already arrived at their table and talked with Shiraishi.

Kouki sadly looked at them. She couldn't tell Kenya the truth. She couldn't tell him that she was constantly bullied by the fangirls because of Shiraishi. It wasn't like they would surely get in fight because of her, but the possibility of _something would go wrong between them_ wasn't zero, right? She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

And even if it didn't end up like that, Kenya would probably tell Shiraishi about the fangirls.

She really didn't want it happen.

Because it would only hurt Shiraishi.

"What you took so long?" Shiraishi questioned as she joined back into the table. "Did you two had stomachache?"

The two Oshitari exchanged glance, knowing that Kouki hadn't thought any excuse; Kenya shrugged and decided to keep up with his best friend. "Well, kind of…"

Shiraishi looked at them worriedly. "Are you okay? I think maybe it'll better if you skip today's practice and take some rest. Health always comes first, and we're having an important match in 2 days."

Both of them shook their head at once.

"No, no. We're okay, really." Now she felt a little bad for making him worry. She should have thought an excuse.

"We're perfectly fine. It was just... It was just because we ate bad takoyaki yesterday." Kenya grinned, trying to convince the skeptical looking Shiraishi.

"But we're okay, senpai. Is it really because of the takoyaki?" Zaizen joined the talk. _We_ meant _him and Kintarou_, who had eaten the same food yesterday.

Kenya twitched. Zaizen's statement wasn't a nice follow at all. "We're different from you, Hikaru. Our stomachs are fragile."

Shiraishi couldn't help but chuckle seeing how his teammates started arguing about fragile stomachs and takoyaki. He looked at Kouki and asked still with a little worry in his voice. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Although she still felt a little guilty for lying, she mentally cheered at how he showed that he cared about her. "I'm o-"

"Speaking of the training..," Yui suddenly spoke up loudly. Yes, she was irritated by the fact that her existence was completely ignored (and maybe forgotten) by Shiraishi. "Are you really practicing at _that place_?"

He looked at her. "Yes, why?"

It was now Kouki's turned to start getting irritated.

"In my opinion, that place is very awkward. I don't see you can maximize your potential there. How about this; I have acquaintance who owned a big sport center in Tokyo. There're a lot of professional trainers and the facilities are very excellent. I can take you there if you want." Yui offered.

"Wow, she said professional trainers! Professional trainers are hot!" Koharu squealed and started drooling by his own imagination (no one wanted to know what it was). Meanwhile Yuuji gave him a deadly glare.

"That sounds interesting! I wanna go there!" Kintarou, who had been miraculously quiet a little while ago, bounced in excitement.

Yui smiled confidently as she heard some positive reactions from the boys. "What do you think, Shiraishi-kun?"

The said person thought for a second before he replied softly. "Thank you…"

Yui's smile got even bigger and Kouki mentally tried to stab her by throwing deadly glare at her (maybe her glare was even deadlier from Yuuji's).

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't accept your generous offer."

And Yui's smile suddenly disappeared and she looked as if she had been punched really hard on the face…

* * *

"Say, Shiraishi," Kouki started a talk as two of them watched the practice matches. "Why did you turn down Yui's offer?"

"Because we have to show our gratitude to coach…" He simply answered as he looked as Osamu who was refereeing the match on the other side of the court. "Do you have any idea about the benefits of this court?" He asked. She shook her head.

"First the ground can sometimes give unpredictable irregular bound, it also makes use become more careful or else we'll stumble. Then the fading lines make us to be more sensitive whether the ball's gonna in or out. The worn out net makes us to be more careful and forcing us to refrain from making the ball hit it. Oh, and this place is windy. Strong wind can change the ball's direction, making it harder to predict its direction. Osamu-chan may look way too random, but it's not like he's not thinking about it at all. He has his own way in teaching us." He finished the explanation.

So that was why… That was why Shiraishi turned down the offer, that was why the boys hadn't complained at all why they were practicing on such a place. It was because they could understand Osamu and believed that the old man had planned something for their sake.

Kouki sighed as she looked down. She felt really ashamed. She felt ashamed both at how she had doubted Osamu's choice and at how she had no knowledge in tennis. And yet, she still called herself as a manager.

Aware of what she was thinking about, he light patted her head. "Well, actually that's not the only reason why I want all of us still practicing here."

She got distracted from her deep thought and looked up at him with a confused look. "Huh?"

"Well, both of us have spent a lot of our time and energy cleaning this place. I don't want the hard work of Kouki-chan and me being wasted." He smiled.

Kouki instantly blushed and quickly looked down again, this time in order to hide her face.

"Kouki-chan?"

"…"

"Kouki-. Hey, are you sure you're okay? Do you need any medicine or painkiller?"

She shook her head. "It's okay. I have my own medicine…"

Still facing the ground, she couldn't resist her lips to shape a little smile as she realized that for a while she forgot all her problems. She forgot about her quarrel with Yui and about her worry for not being a good manager for the team.

He made her forgot the pain.

He was her medicine.

* * *

**It really surprises me how I divided one day into 4 chapters... **

**I hope you like this one. Review please. I still have a lot of cookies to share :3**

**See ya! :D**


	12. Ch12: Manager vs Cheerleader

**Hey there! Thank you for reading till this far. Here I present you the 12th chapter! **

**My holiday's over so I don't think I could update much. But I promise I'll try my best to update once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, its characters, Shitenhouji and Oshitari family. I just own my OCs.**

**Sorry for bad grammars and typos.**

**Enjoy! :)

* * *

**

**Ch12: Manager vs Cheerleader**

"Woah! This place's so cool!" Kintarou cheered, still being too excited just after the opening ceremony had ended. "Nee, Shiraishi, when'll we face Koshimae's school? I want to play against him!"

"Let's see," The captain said calmly, tapping his chin. "We'll face Seigaku on the semifinal."

"Eeh? Semifinal? So long! I wanna have a match with him now! I wanna have a match with him now! Now! Now! NOW!" The redhead yelled.

"Kin-chan… Please be patient. It's only the day after tomorrow." Shiraishi tried to calm his junior down, but it seemed that Kintarou went even more persistent.

"No! I don't want to wait!"

Shiraishi sighed. It couldn't be help. He silently loosened the bandage around his dominant arm. Seeing this, Kintarou shut his mouth at once.

"O- okay. Anything but that poison hand…" He squeaked.

"Good." Shiraishi smiled in satisfaction and warped the bandage back.

Everyone could only giggle seeing how this way always worked to tame the wild boy.

"Now, where's Osamu-chan. He sure takes his time, doesn't he? Our dear coach…" Chitose said as he looked around. The others did the same thing as he mentioned Osamu.

"Where does he go?" Kouki asked.

"He said he would go to fetch our non-regular members that arrived today." Koishikawa explained. "But usually it doesn't take this long. The main gate isn't so far from here."

"Should we look for him, buchou?" Kenya asked to Shiraishi.

"No, I think it'll be better if we just wait here. He'll come sooner or later anyway."

"Well, if you say so."

After waiting for almost 15 more minutes they finally saw Osamu approached them, followed by a group of boys in yellow and green and some girls also in Shitenhouji's signature colors.

Wait, some girls?

Kouki narrowed her eyes to see those girls.

They looked like cheerleaders.

Well, actually seeing cheerleaders in this kind of tournament was really a normal thing, but the problem was she had never heard that Shitenhouji had such a group of cheerleaders, plus Osamu had never mentioned them.

She leaned her head forward to get a better sight.

Oddly, they looked really familiar to her.

And one of them looked very familiar. Too familiar, actually.

Kouki could just desperately hope that her own eyes were deceiving her.

"Sorry for taking so long. I had some issue to handle." Osamu casually apologized. "We got some extra supporting squad this time." He pointed to the girls behind him.

"Wow! Cheerleaders!" Kenya exclaimed.

"We have cheerleaders now. Sounds cool, huh?" Chitose said as he examined the girls (not in perverted way of course). Green tops and yellow miniskirts. They didn't look like professional cheerleaders who could perform amazing and dangerous formation though, but at least they increased the number of Shitenhouji's supporters.

"What's cheerleader?" Kintarou asked to Zaizen, who always happened to stand next to him every time he had to ask something regarding to his clueless-ness. And as usual, the 2nd year explanation ended with something like superhuman power or even monster thingy.

"Too bad that they're all girls." Koharu commented randomly and pouted.

"I didn't know that there'll be cheerleaders." Shiraishi said to Osamu.

The coach stroked his head hearing Shiraishi's statement. "I didn't know either. I met them at the entrance gate and Kirishima just gave me a letter from principal saying that we're having a group of cheerleaders this year."

"Well, I gave a proposal to the principal some days ago and he gladly accepted my idea." Yui explained as she placed herself next to her idol.

Who would need a proposal when you had money? Kouki rolled her eyes. Just when she thought she would have some peaceful time without Yui and her girls.

"Nee, nee, Shiraishi-kun," Yui tugged onto Shiraishi's jersey on the hand to gain his attention. "I heard we got advanced to the 2nd round automatically. How about showing us around this place while waiting for the next round? This place's really big. I'm afraid we'll get lost here."

Kouki sighed. She turned around and silently left the group. Staying around those girls made her feel sick. She could recognize those girls; all of them belonged to Shiraishi's fans club. Although not all of the rabid fangirls came here as the cheerleaders, they would still be really troublesome.

'Snap out Kouki! It's not the right time to think about this!' She reminded herself and lightly slapped her own cheeks.

Just the night before, she promised to herself to become a better manager for the team. She could not let her personal problem affect her. For now, she should concerned more about her responsibility as a manager.

Kouki took a piece of paper from her white short's pocket. "Let's see. Next we'll face either Kagawa's Kushimaki Higashi or Hyougo's Okakura." She read then put it back into her pocket and headed to court where both of the said schools were having a match.

Being automatically advanced to the next round gave a good opportunity to investigate rivals' ability. Actually, those two schools wouldn't be big threat to Shitenhouji. It would have been better if she could have gone to watch matches of more powerful schools just like last year champion Kanagawa's Rikkaidai or the runner up Hyougo's Makinofuji or Tokyo's Seigaku who had unexpectedly beaten Rikkaidai on the previous Kantou tournament. Too bad that she couldn't, those school, just like Shitenhouji, were advanced to the next round without having any match on the 1st one.

However, it was better than doing nothing. She should do whatever she could do for now.

* * *

After spending some time looking around she finally found the court that held the match between Kushimaki Higashi and Okakura. She hated to admit it but Yui was right about getting lost in this place.

Not many people watched this match except the very own supporters of them, maybe because they were not the favored schools or maybe because it was still the R1.

'Oh well, whatever. It's none of my business.' Kouki thought as she searched for a good spot to watch. Once she found it, she took a camcorder from her bag and start recording the match. She had lost the first game; however, again, it was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"Oh so you're here, Kouki-chan."

She looked away from her camcorder as she heard a familiar voice. "Shi- Shiraishi? What're you doing here?"

"Watching the match. Isn't it obvious?" He answered and then asked back. "You? And what's with that camcorder anyway?" He pointed at the thing she was trying to hide behind her back.

"Eh? This…"

Shiraishi raised a brow. "Don't tell me you're actually a stalker?"

"No way!" Kouki quickly objected.

"I'm just joking, "He chuckled seeing her reaction. "So, what're you doing with that?"

"Uhm, well…" Her cheeks became bright pink. "You know I'm not really good in tennis so…"

"So you're planning to show us the recording later instead of explaining the game by yourself?"

She nodded. "I thought you would go with Yui and the others and wouldn't go here."

"Oh that," Shiraishi stroked his head. "We promised to take them around later after today's matches end. Besides, we can't take easy on our opponent whoever they are."

By that time, Kouki realized that the rest of the team was also watching the match seriously on the other side of the court.

"Well then, maybe there's no need to record more since you guys are all here."

"Just keep recording." He said, stopping her when she was about to turn off the camcorder. "Maybe there's something that can only seen from your point of view."

"Okay..?"

"And one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for being our manager."

Kouki looked at Shiraishi. He just gave her a smile and continued watching the match.

She blushed and turned away to her camcorder.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

**The ending is kinda.. random? I just love to make her blush. She blushes almost in all chapters XD**

**Still have some problem in keeping Shiraishi IC. Sorry..**

**Personally I think cheerleaders are really cool. **

**No offense to Shitenhouji's principal. I just think it'll be easier to approve proposal / fulfill a request from those like Yui who donates a lot of money to the school. (Just like how Atobe can easily rule Hyoutei)**

**I wanna kill Yui from tugging onto Shiraishi's jersey. GAH! *rabid fangirl*  
**

**Not really important though, but during the national tournament Kouki's wearing Shitenhouji tennis club uniform and has her hair tied in high twin tail. Not important at all.. haha..  
**

**Oh, and I forget to mentioned this in the previous chapter, I've uploaded pictures of Kouki, Yui and Sanae. You can see them on my profile if you want. They're my own drawing. *grins***

**Credits to FET for the teams information.**

**Still, just like usual, I hope you like this chapter. Review please. Criticisms and ideas are welcomed! and you can choose now: lollipop or bubblegum? XD  
**

**What a long author note. Thank you for reading. It's very late here. Gotta sleep now or else I can't wake up early tomorrow.**

**Hona mata! *waves*  
**


	13. Ch13: CLASH!

**Hi ya there! Thanks for reading till this far. It's 13th chapter already, and 13 is one of my fave numbers~ (the other is 4, I know, you must be thinking that I'm weird)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, its characters, Shetenhouji Chuu, or even the Oshitari family. I only owned my OCs.**

**Sorry for bad grammar and typos.**

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Ch13: CLASH!**

"Don! Don! Dododon! Shitenhouji!"

"Shi-te-hou-ji! Kyaa! Kyaaa!"

"Don! Don! Dododon! Shitenhouji!"

For some reason, the cheers didn't mix so well.

"Go Kenya-kun! Go! Go!"

"Don! Don! Dododon! Shitenhouji!"

It would still work anyway… There was nothing to complain, wasn't it?

Whether she liked it or not, Kouki should admit that the cheerleaders present gave additional strength to the players.

"Game set won by Oshitari Kenya 6-2!"

"Shi-te-hou-ji!"

"Don! Don! Dododon! Shitenhouji!"

"We win! We win!" Kintarou cheered, being bouncy as usual.

Shiraishi smiled in satisfaction as he tried to calm the ichinen down. "Katta mon kachi ya." With Kenya's win, Shitenhouji won the entire set of their R2 matches and smoothly proceed to the quarter final.

* * *

"Good work everyone! We still have time before the sun set. You can do whatever you want, just make sure to come back to the inn before dinner. Now dismiss!"

"Nee ne, Shiraishi-kun, show us around," Yui said as she clung to Shiraishi. "You've promised."

"Oh right. I've promised." Shiraishi nodded, and then he looked to the others. "Who's with us? Kin-chan you should come."

"Ehh? Why should I? I'd rather look for Koshimae." Kintarou whined.

"Because it's your first time here. We'll be in trouble if you get lost."

The redhead was about to complain but was cut before he could say anything.

"Besides," Shiraishi added. "You can't look for _Koshimae_ if you don't even familiar with this place, can you?"

"Uh… Okay…" Kintarou finally agreed in defeat.

Shiraishi patted the boy on the head. "Good. What about the other?"

"Pass." Zaizen said.

"We pass too. We want to watch the other matches." Stated Chitose, Gin and Koishikawa nodded in agreement.

"We decided we'll have some private time by ourselves." Koharu and Yuuji announced, they were already in lovey-dovey mode.

Shiraishi (and the others) sweatdropped. "O- okay. Take your time…"

What should she do? Kouki thought for a while. Surely she needed that _tour around arena tennis court _because, just like Kintarou, it was her first time here, moreover she had just gotten lost some hours ago. However, on the other hand, it would be irritating to hang around the girls.

"What about you, Kouki-chan?" Shiraishi asked.

"Eh? I…" What should she answer?

"Of course we're in." Kenya said as he slung his arm around Kouki's shoulder. "She surely needs the tour. She's easy to get lost anyway."

"Kenya!" Kouki pouted. It was true that she was easy to get lost, but really, he didn't need to say it loud.

"Anyway, someone's gonna be in trouble if being left alone here with the girls."

"Huh?"

"I mean _you, _Shiraishi. Do you really think you can manage everything all alone?" Kenya grinned.

"Oh, I see," Shiraishi chuckled. "Well, I should thank you then?"

"And who'll leave you alone with these cute girls…" The speed star laughed and ran away before his friend could even complain. "Let's go. We're wasting time here."

Shiraishi sighed the looked at the girls. "I guess he's right. Let's go now."

After saying good bye to the rest of the team, they began to walk around the arena. Sometimes they stopped then the boys explained what place, what building or which tennis court they were in.

Kouki gazed at Kenya's back as she followed them.

She understood, it had been _her_ whom Kenya had been talking about.

* * *

"Okay, so 2 orange juices, 1 lemon juice, 2 green teas, and 1 grape Ponta?"

Being good guys, Shiraishi and Kenya had offered to buy drinks for the girls after a quite long walk.

"Yes. Thank you!" Yui said with gleeful smile. She waved to the two as they went to find a nearby drink machine. "And now…" She turned over to see Kouki with a really different expression on her face. It was 180 degrees from her oh-so-sweet smile.

_Oh Kenya, why should you leave? Didn't you say before that you won't leave me? _She mentally muttered.

Joking.

She knew she couldn't hide behind his back all the time.

And she didn't want to.

"Why are you here?"

Kouki frowned as she heard Yui's rhetorical question. "I wonder why." She answered half-heartedly.

"That's not even an answer!" Yui hissed. The girls who stood behind also threw hateful looks at Kouki.

They all hated her. All the members of Shiraishi's _rabid_ fan club hated her.

She sighed. "Well, didn't you heard before? Kenya said-"

"Oh, don't you hear that, girls! It's Kenya-kun again!" Yui dramatically announced. "Oh my, Kouki-chan... You always always always use him as excuse. 'How can you get so close with Shiraishi-sama?' _'Oh, he's Kenya's best friend and I'm Kenya's cousin so it's naturally right to get close with my cousin's best friend?'"_

"I've never-"

"'Kouki-chan, how can you enter the tennis club isn't outsider prohibited to enter?' _'I'm Kenya's cousin and I can visit him as much as I like no matter where he is.' _ See, you always use 'Kenya this' or 'Kenya that' as excuses. Don't you even feel shame using him as your tool to get Shiraishi-sama?"

"Yui, I-"

"God, I wonder why Kenya-kun can't see how sly this girl is. Oh well, I understand he's not really bright, but to be used till this far? I think it's too much. I don't know whether he's too clueless or just simply stupid, but really he-"

"SHUT UP!" Kouki shouted. She glared and pointed her finger at Yui's face. "Look, I don't care if you talk bad about me, in front of me or behind me, or even in front of Shiraishi. I could care less. But never ever dare to say anything bad about Kenya! He's not related to our problem, at all! Say anything bad about him and I'll rip your cursed mouth and make sure you can't even scream _Shiraishi-sama_ anymore for the rest of your life!"

Yui's eyes were widened in shock. She hadn't expected that reaction from Kouki at all. For more than 2 years, it was the first time Kouki had spoken up against her.

"Y- You! How dare you!"

"Sorry to make you wait. Here 2 orange juices, 1 lemon juice, 2 green teas, and 1 grape Ponta." Shiraishi came with Kenya, both of them carrying some cans of cold drink.

Kouki, Yui, and the girls quickly turned to the boys and changed their mimics to what they had been before the guys had left. Smiley and happy faces as if they had been having a normal _friendly_ talk.

"What are you talking about?" Kenya asked as he handed over the drinks.

Kouki opened her lemon juice and sipped it. "Nothing…"

* * *

**Girls are scary, aren't they? They could fight over a guy till this far. *sighs* Yet I'm also a girl, and I believe most of you are girls too.  
**

**Sometimes people can be angrier if we talk bad about their precious person than if we talk bad about their own selves.  
**

**Cousin complex? haha..  
**

**And in case you're wondering about this, yes, the title came from Shiraishi's song. I think that song is suitable for this chapter. (I'm not really sure though, I haven't got the translated version.)**

**_"Katta mon kachi ya."_ I think all of you know this so maybe there's no need to explain. It's Shiraishi's (and Shitenhouji's) catchphrase. It means _The winner wins _or something like that.**

**Actually this story is written according the manga, not the anime (they're slightly different), so it should have been 'Fanta' not 'Ponta'.. But Ponta is so cute and I couldn't help myself from typing that version of name. sorry XD**

**I hope you like this chapter. review please and tell me what do you think. ConCrits and ideas are always welcomed!  
**

**Cya!  
**


	14. Ch14: Ignorant

**Hi there! I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. School's taking all my time :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis series, its awesome characters, Shitenhouji and the Oshitari family. I only own Kouki and some annoying cheerleaders.**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake and typo. And sorry for randomness and lack of description.  
**

**Enjoy! Expect our blue-haired Oshitari here! :D**

**Note: It was raining all day **

**

* * *

**

**Ch14: Ignorant**

2nd day of the National Tournament…

"Today quarterfinals match is postponed because of rain. The match will be held tomorrow morning." The first years grunted as their coach announced the news. Indeed, that was rather a bad thing to hear. They had been excitedly waiting for their seniors' 2nd match in National Tournament when suddenly the weather had changed heartlessly.

Not only the ichinens, actually everybody felt a little disappointed, even the regulars, even the cheerleaders, even Osamu himself.

Everybody except Kouki…who was receiving a call at that time and didn't pay much attention.

"Kouki, could you meet me now?" said the guy on the phone.

"Yes, but why?" She asked curiously, it was quite strange for him to ask something from her (or literally from anyone).

"Well," She could hear him sighing. "If it's not because of Atobe…"

"Who?" She blinked. "Adobe?"

He cleared his throat. "Who-so-ever it is, I'll you later. Anyway, can you come to the 3rd court now?"

"Okay?"

"Good. And one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ask Kenya to come along."

She rolled eyes. God, these two guys.. "Okay okay…"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

With a huff, she ended the conversation.

"Who is it?" Kenya asked.

"It's Yuu-chan." She answered without noticing that some people also took interest in listening to the conversation.

"What did he say?" He asked again.

"She asked me to meet him on the 3rd court. Dunno why, he just said it was related to someone called Adobe." She shrugged.

"I see," Kenya sweatdropped. He knew that it was _Atobe_ not _Adobe_. "Anything else?"

"Uhm.. Well…"

"Huh?"

"He said…"

"What?"

"He said not to ask you to come along."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kenya?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

"So, your captain Adobe-san asks you to bring Osaka's food?" Kouki tried to conclude and simplify what Yuushi had told her just now so that she could completely understand the situation.

"Something like that. It's more suitable to call it _order_ than _ask_ though." The glassed guy nodded. "And it's _Atobe _not _Adobe_." He added.

"Uh, okay... So Ado- eh, I mean A.. Who was it again?" She grinned sheepishly to him, hoping that he would repeat it once again (for the thousand times).

"A-_to_-be." He said with pressure on the second syllable.

"Atobe-san?"

"Yes. Atobe." Yuushi sighed. Finally. "So, back to the topic. Any idea?"

She scratched her head, trying to think some idea. "Osaka's food nee… Takoyaki?"

He shook his head in disapproval. "Takoyaki is now a common food in Tokyo."

"How about okonomiyaki then?"

"The same with takoyaki."

"Hakozushi? Udon?"

"Er.. I don't think so."

"Jiyuken Curry? Doteyaki? Kushikatsu?"

"No…"

"Ikayaki?" She desperately tried.

Yuushi smiled as his round glasses glinted. "That one would probably work."

"Really?" Kouki looked at him in disbelief. All of those foods she had suggested, why ikayaki? Wasn't it also a common festival food here?

"Yes. It's the commonest of the commoner's commonest food. It'll be interesting for him." He stated, still with satisfied smile.

"Well, if it's what Adobe-san's want…"

Yuushi stared at her, his smile vanished. Had she just said _Adobe _again? He mentally facepalmed. Why oh why all of his cousins had small limited brains.

"Yuu-chan?"

'Oh well, Atobe won't know this anyway…' He thought.

And right after he thought like that... His cell phone rang.

"Speaking of the devil…" Yuushi mumbled before receiving it. "Yes Atobe? Huh? Wait, what? Geez. Okay. Whatever." He huffed and looked at his cousin, who looked back at him with curious face. "Atobe said he didn't want Osaka's food anymore. He's looking for Okinawa's one now."

"Eh?" Kouki widened her eyes in disbelief. Adobe-san… What a guy...

"I'm sorry for troubling you, really." He apologized as he put the cell phone back into his pocket.

"Nn, it's okay." She shrugged.

He smiled. "As an apology I'll accompany you back to Shitenhouji's base."

"No, no, Yuu-chan. You don't have to." She shook her head. He didn't need to do such a thing; it wasn't his fault at all.

"I resist." He took her hand and with an umbrella in his other hand, he stared dragging her along.

* * *

"If both of our teams win on the quarterfinals, we'll meet on the semifinal, right?" Kouki asked. They talked a lot while heading to Shitenhouji's base.

"Hyoutei _will_ win for sure," Yuushi proclaimed confidently. "Your next opponent is Fudomine. Even if this is their first time in nation, I must say they're a quite strong team with one of the former two wings of Kyuushuu Tachibana Kippei. You can't take them lightly."

She hummed listening to his explanation. "If someone like you said so, then they must be strong. However, our guys are still much stronger. If we win, we win."

He smirked. "I do hope we'll meet on the semifinal. It's also been a while since my last match with Kenya."

"If I'm not wrong, your last one was during last year winter holiday." She tried to recall, index finger pressed on her lips in a thinking pose.

"I believe so. Oh, here we are. Time must fly so quickly while we're chatting."

They stop their steps as their arrived in front of a roofed place near the main court. It was Shitenhouji's base indeed, judging by a lot of boys in yellow and green there.

And among the boys, she could spotted an older boy in regular jersey were talking with some girls in cheerleader uniforms. She frowned and unconsciously tightened her gripped onto Yuushi's hand.

Realizing the sudden change in her, he looked at her, and then at the group of people she was staring. Oh yes, she was so easy to read. He understood the situation in a mere second. It was just like in every romantic novel after all.

"Kouki-chan, you're back," Shiraishi greeted once he saw her. Then he noticed the blue haired guy beside her. "And this is..?"

"Uhm, this is my c-"

"Aw, Kouki-chan! I didn't know that you already have a boyfriend." Yui's sudden exclaimed cut in.

"He's so good-looking." The other cheerleader said, followed by girly giggled from the girls.

"Yuu-chan is not my boyfriend!" Kouki's face reddened.

"Don't be so shy Kouki-chan. Look, you're even holding hands." Yui pointed to Kouki's and Yuushi's hands. They were still hand in hand.

Kouki immediately released her hand from his; her face was even redder than before.

"T- This is…"

"Aw, don't you think they're so cute together, Shiraishi-kun?" Yui looked up at the guy next to her.

Shiraishi only gave a "hmm", his eyes focused on Yuushi and fingers tapped on his own chin, looked like he was thinking of something.

Kouki elbowed Yuushi who kept silent all the time. "Please, say something!"

Yuushi sighed. Actually he wanted to watch them a little longer, but it'd be bad for her if this situation kept going. She seemed like that silvery brown head (who seemed not paying attention at all at the girls and kept staring at him) and those girls (especially the blond one) must be the rivals in love. "It's not like what you think, miss. I'm actually her-"

"What's going on?" Kenya asked as he and Zaizen suddenly popped in.

"Kenya-kun! Oh, we've just met Kouki-chan's boyfriend." Yui said in sweet tone.

"Kouki's?" He cocked his head to see the guy referred as Kouki's boyfriend. He was so curious. Kouki did have any boyfriend. And then he couldn't help laughing so hard after he had found out that it Yuushi they had been talking about. "Heck, he's not Kouki's boyfriend! He's our cousin!"

"No way! You don't even look alike." Yui objected.

"Yuushi-san doesn't have to look like one of the other Oshitaris. Even Kenya-senpai and Kouki-senpai don't look alike. They're _cousins_, not _siblings_." Zaizen reasoned up, replying Yui's objection.

Shiraishi snapped out. "Oh! I remember now. You're Hyoutei's Oshitari Yuushi. You were quite famous during our elementary time in Osaka. No wonder you look so familiar."

"Oh yeah. He _was_ quite famous that time." Kenya said sarcastically. "No wonder you forgot about him Shiraishi."

Yuushi coughed. "Pardon, what are you trying to say, Kenya?"

"Exactly the same things as you're thinking right now. C'mon Yuushi, I know you're not stupid." Kenya smirked.

"I know that I'm a genius, not like you who can only run here and there." Yuushi smirked back.

"WTF! Are you insulting my naniwa speed star?"

"If you were bright enough, you shoud've realized what I was saying without asking back the obvious thing."

"The hell! Do you think your tennis is better than mine? I knew you lost your temper on your last game."

"But I still won!"

"You won only by a chance of luck."

Kouki sighed. These boys never changed.

Ignoring those quarreling guys, Shiraishi turned to Zaizen (who barely cared about those guys as well)."Anyway, what are you two doing here? I thought you guys went with Osamu-chan."

"That's it. Osamu-chan asked us to look for you, buchou. He said he needed your opinion for the upcoming match's order." Zaizen answered with monotonous voice as always.

"Oh, and since Kouki's also here, I think she should come too. She's the manager after all." Kenya looked at Kouki as he stopped his fight with Yuushi.

"Okay." Kouki nodded.

"Then we better go now, it's not good to make Osamu-chan wait to long." Shiraishi said to his teammates then turned Yuushi. "I'm sorry, we have to go now. I hope we can talk more next time."

"Nah it's okay. Please take care of Kouki…" Yuushi took a glance at Kenya. "…and Kenya."

Shiraishi chuckled. "Until next time then." And then four of them walked away.

"Wait, Shiraishi-kun!" The long forgotten Yui tried to stop him, but it seemed that he didn't hear her because of the rain.

"Seems that Shiraishi guy completely ignores you, miss," Yuushi smirked. "And I'm quite positive that he also didn't pay much attention at your attempt to make me looked like Kouki's boyfriend back then."

Yui threw a deadly glared at him and hissed before she and the girls left. "None of your business, four-eyed Oshitari."

"What a troublesome fellows," He adjusted his fake glasses, softly talking to himself. "Seems that I also have to go now. Actually I also look forward to the Okinawa styled dinner."

* * *

**I know the Adobe-Atobe is not funny at all... *sighs***

**If you have time, just google those food. They really looks yummy. (I almost drooled over them when searching for some data XD) And in case you have eaten any of them (except takoyaki and okonomiyaki) please tell me how it tastes~**

**Sorry if Yuushi and the others are sooooo OOC.**

**At last Zaizen became a nice follow XD**

**For those who want ShiraishixKouki sweet moments, I sadly have to tell you there won't be any of your fave moment in next few chapters. It's almost time for Yui and the fangirls' counterattack anyway. *spoiler* (I'm sure you'll get sick if Kouki wins in every single chapter right? That's why, let's turn the table~)**

**So, how's this chapter? Do you like it? or is it so lame? Please review and tell me your opinion. Concrits are always loved :D**

**See you!**


	15. Ch15: The Semifinal

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while. I was having midterm tests last week :( Oh, and why didn't I update yesterday? Well, *cough* for celebrating the end of my tests I borrowed a game from my friend and *coughcough* accidentally I spent my whole weekend playing the game. So.. Sorry~ tehe :P Anyway, I update now! See? So don't kill me for making you wait so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, its characters, Shitenhouji, Hyoutei, and Oshitari family. I only own my OCs and the crappy plot.  
**

**I'm sorry for grammatical errors and typos.**

**Enjoy! (Though I'm sure this chapter isn't enjoyable at all *sweatdropped*)  


* * *

**

**Ch15: the Semifinal**

"Osamu-chan! Why should I play the single 1? I wanna have a match with Koshimae as soon as possible!" Kintarou whined.

Osamu had just announced the team order and Kintarou had been so excited _when_ he had heard it. But then the redhead had become over excited and impatient in a mere second. Playing the single 1 meant he had to wait for the others to finish their matches first before he could enter the court. He didn't want to wait that long. He wanted to have a match with Koshimae now!

Osamu casually patted the boy on the head. "Now, now, Kin-chan. You want to play with that Koshimae guy so badly, right?"

Kintarou nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Well, in my prediction, he will be on the single 1. That's why I also put you I single 1." The coach moved his hand from Kintarou's head to his chin and strokes his unshaved beard.

"Huh?" Curiosity reflected in KIntarou's eyes. Everybody sweatdropped. Even though he was called as the super rookie from east, this boy was really clueless.

"I mean you can only have a match with him if you're on single 1." Osamu explained.

"OH! I SEEEEEE!" Kintarou exclaimed as a light bulb finally appeared in his head.

"Good." Osamu grinned and patted Kintarou on the head again.

"Okay! Now I'll go find Koshimae for a sparring match! See ya guys!" Kintarou dashed in instant, leaving the group in high speed that was nearly as fast as Kenya's naniwa speed star.

"O-oi.. Kintarou! Wait come back here! The semifinal is starting! Geez!" Osamu tried to stop Kintarou, but alas the redhead was already too far to hear him.

In the background Shiraishi facepalmed, mumbling something about what this team would be in 2 years time.

"I think Osamu-chan failed at life." Chitose commented, successfully making the _old man_ twitched. "I'll go find him. You guys better go to the main court and get ready." With that he bid goodbye to the rest of the team and walked away in his casual clothes. Yes, he wasn't a part of the team anymore... Or that was what he thought… Didn't aware the fact that Osamu and Kenya had another plan for him.

"Make sure to get back before the matches start!" Kenya shouted to him and the tan skinned guy waved to let the others know that he heard it.

"I'll go as well. Two is always better than one." Kouki said before she ran followed Chitose.

* * *

Soon after they had started looking for Kintarou, Kouki and Chitose decided to split up since it would be more efficient.

It was very unlucky for her that after the separating, the one she found wasn't the bouncy freshman. Instead she was pulled to an invisible place behind the trees by a small yet strong hand.

"Ha- Hayakashi-san!" She widened her eyes as she found out that the one who pulled her was Hayakashi Sanae.

"Long time no see, Oshitari. How're you? Having a great time with Shiraishi-sama, I guess?" Sanae asked in sarcasm.

Kouki gave no reply. She stared at the girls that weren't supposed to be there, the fangirls who didn't take part in the cheerleader group. She didn't expect at all that they were here. And before she could think any further, she felt her cheek hurt so bad. Such a sensation she hadn't felt for a quite long time.

"I am asking to you!" Sanae grabbed Kouki by collar. "Really, seeing you makes me feel so sick." She said then roughly pushed her onto the ground.

This was really bad for Kouki. She could bear with Yui, no matter how cruel and evil the president of this fanclub was, since it was usually nothing more than mean words that she could ignore. However Sanae was different, that girl was much stronger than her. Having this Kendo girl around meant she wouldn't survive the torture with only some mere scratches…

* * *

She didn't know how long it was, for her it seemed hours. Her entire body was really painful. She couldn't count how many slap she had received, or how many kick and punch they had threw to her. Her body was full of scratches and dirt. The yellow-green and white clothes were now covered in soil color and some bloodstains.

Her eyes were burning.

She really wanted to cry, she wanted to cry so bad.

For the pain she felt, for how many time had flown.

"Please Hayakashi-san, please let me go. I beg you. The semifinal is… The semifinal is…" She tried not to let her tears pour down and stared at Sanae's feet as she pleaded.

Sanae bent down and met Kouki wet dark grey eyes with her own cold brown eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this but our true intention is to hold you back until the semifinal end."

Kouki stared back in disbelieve. A weak "Why?" was the only word that could escape her lips.

"Well, this is originally Yui's idea. We'll do anything to prevent_ any girl _to touch Shiraishi-sama." Sanae explained in bored voice.

Kouki bit her lips. "Though you help her to get close with him."

Sanae grabbed her instantly in reaction of the sarcastic comment. "What did you say just now?"

"I said you're helping Yui out to get Shiraishi though you're saying that you prevent _any girl _to touch him." Somehow the fear she had had some time ago turned into anger as an image of Yui tried to flirt Shiraishi popped in her head.

"Bullshit! Our commitment is to prevent any girl, including ourselves, from getting close with Shiraishi-sama. Yui's the one who found this club, there's no way she would betray us and take any advantage!"

Sanae was about to give another slap when suddenly a girl in Hyoutei uniform came.

"What the hell are you doing!" The Hyoutei girl asked in mixture feeling of anger and disbelieve from what she was seeing.

"None of your business!" Said one of the fangirls.

"It is_ my_ business!" Miki shouted at her, who quickly hid behind Sanae.

"Tch. We're leaving." Sanae said to the girls and walked away after exchanging glare with Miki for some moments. From the appearance, she knew this Hyoutei girl wouldn't be easy to handle. Moreover, she didn't want to take any risk if more people found out about what they were doing here.

"Oh my God, Kouki!" Miki approached her cousin in extreme worry after the fangirls left. "Are you o- No, there's no way you're fine at all."

"Mi- Miki-chan… Why are you here?" Kouki asked as Miki helped her to stand up.

"Kenya called and asked me to look for you as you didn't show up in the matches."

"The semifinal! What about the semifinal?" Kouki snapped out.

Miki looked at Kouki and gritted her teeth. "Uh... The semifinal..."

"Wh- What's wrong? What happened?"

"The semifinal ended just now. Shitenhouji lost 1-3."

Kouki didn't know how to feel anymore. Should it be sadness? Or fear? Or disappointment and anger to her own self?

The tears she had been tried to hide pour down in instant.

She wasn't there for the team, for their matches, for their loss.

They would hate her.

Shiraishi would hate her…

* * *

**I feel sorry for Kouki :( It was a slight lucky of her Miki came to rescue before the Sanae and fangirls could ever _kill_ her.**

**I think by this chapter you've learn something about these fangirls.. or maybe not? =w=;**

**Actually Shiraishi found Kin-chan near the main court and dragged the boy with him. So it was kinda useless for Kouki and Chitose looking for that redhead. Oh, y the way Chitose went back to the main court just before the semifinal started.**

**So.. Do you like this chapter? Or maybe hate it? Have something to comment or complain? Please review! Concrits are always welcomed!**


	16. Ch16: Geki dasa

**Hi people! Seems that this time I managed to update on time~ Yippie! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, its characters, Shitenhouji, not even the Oshitari family. I only own my OCs and the twisted plot that somehow turned into _a series of unfortunate events_. *sighs***

**I'm so sorry for any grammatical error and/or typo. I think you've known by now that my English is really bad.**

**note#1: This chapter occurs a day after the semifinal, while the Yakiniku Battle is held at night after the semifinal.**

**note#2: Kenya'll get a lot of role here. Yuushi and Miki'll too.**

**Enjoy the drama~  
**

* * *

**Ch16: Geki dasa**

Ding dong! Ding dong!

A short hair girl grumbled as she opened the front door of her house.

"What time is it? Didn't I tell you to come here _yesterday_? As soon as possible?" She crossed her arms, demanding to the two boys who grinned nervously in front of her.

"We're really sorry Miki. There was a kind of unexpected accident last night." Said the bespectacled bluehead.

The other one with blond hair nodded. "Yeah, we did really intend to go here as soon as the dinner end, I swear."

Miki skeptically looked at the two. She raised a brow. They looked… messy and slightly pale. "Whatever. Come in." She turned around and walked heading to the living room, indirectly ordering the two to follow her.

"What about Kouki?" Yuushi asked. He was usually a poker face with no expression, but this time there was a hint of worry drawn on his face.

"She's sleeping upstairs now." Miki pointed to the ceiling above.

Kenya grunted. "Really, what's happened with her?"

"Well, no idea." Miki frowned in frustration. "The time I found her she was already beaten up and she didn't want to tell me what had happened no matter how many times I asked her. So, everything I could do was just aiding her injuries and letting her have some rest here."

"She's always like that, never saying anything. What a troublesome fellow," Yuushi readjusted his glasses. "How about you Kenya? You two attend the same school. If there's someone among us that know something, it should be you."

Kenya looked at Yuushi, then at Miki, both of them looked at him intensively. After some second of staring at each others, he looked down and sighed. "She never told me anything. Not even a single damn thing."

* * *

"Kouki, are you awake?" Miki slowly opened the door to a dark room and cocked her head to see a figure curling in a bed.

The figure moved a little and looked to the door where Miki stood. "Yeah, come in Miki-chan."

Miki walked in and turned on the lamps, now she could get a better view of the figure, who had gotten up to sitting position by now. "How're yo?"

"Fine." Kouki answered as she leaned her still aching head onto her knees.

"There's no way you're fine." Said a familiar voice came from a familiar person standing on the door. She hadn't noticed that there were other people visiting her room beside Miki.

"Yuu-chan! Why are you here?" She gasped.

"_Why _you asked? I think it's pretty obvious," Yuushi stated as he walked into the room and sat on the bed. "I'm worried about you. That's all."

She looked away. "Th- There's nothing to worry about."

"God dammit! This girl's so hopeless! You're all beaten up, tortured by other girls until this point and now you're saying that there's nothing to worry about?" Miki groaned.

"Calm down, Miki," Yuushi looked up at the frustrated tomboy for a while, then turned back to see Kouki. "Nah, Kouki. What'd happened with you? Mind to tell us?"

Kouki just kept looking away and said nothing.

"I think it's a no. Okay then, Miki said that you were attacked by some girls. Do you know them by any chance?" He asked again.

She gave him another silence.

" You don't have to be specific, just a yes or no." He kept trying.

Still no answer. It was as if she had locked her lips and thrown the key away somewhere.

Negative, Yuushi sighed.

In other hand, Miki had reached her tolerance limit. The truth was, she had been asking exactly the same questions as Yuushi's, but Kouki always had given no answers.

"Listen, Kouki." She approached the bed and sat right in front of the said girl. She placed her hands on both sides of Kouki's head and forced the girl to face her. "If you think silence is noble, then that's so lame," She stated clearly by adding pressure to each word. "Don't you ever think that by keeping silent like this you're crushing each of our hearts? If you really haven't realized it, then I'll tell you this: we're deadly worried about you!"

Kouki couldn't even say a single word in respond of Miki's statement, instead her tears began pouring down and Miki quickly hugged her.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what had happened with you. It's okay if you don't want to tell all of us. But please, just one of us. Please tell at least one of us." Miki released her hug and with her blue eyes, she told Kouki to see to a certain direction.

Kouki followed Miki's eyes and looked to the door. Then she saw that there was another person who had been standing still silently: Kenya.

* * *

It was a long uneasy silence between the two, as they walked back to Shitenhouji's Inn from Miki's house, until Kouki finally found some gut to talk.

"Are you angry?"

"What do you think?" Kenya asked back in cold tones without even looking at her.

She mentally cursed herself as she looked down to her feet. Of course he was mad at her, no, he was _very mad _at her.

"Say…" He suddenly said after being awkwardly silent.

"Huh?" She quickly looked up to see him.

He stopped his stepped and looked back at her. She could tell that his eyes were full of sorrow. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I..," She bit her lower lips. "I thought it'd have been bothering you if I had told you."

"What?" Kenya exclaimed in disbelief. "How could you think that way?"

"Uh... Well…" Finding that she couldn't explain it, she looked down again.

"You know Kouki, you're… so… hopeless!" He scratched his head. "Okay so now you know that it'll be even more bothering me if you keep silent like this."

"Uh-huh."

"Now tell me everything." He demanded a little impatiently.

* * *

At first Kouki didn't know what to say, but at last she managed to tell him what had happened from the very beginning, how he met Yui and the fangirls until what had happened the previous day.

"So it's been more than 2 years? God, I feel so stupid for not realizing it by myself." Kenya frowned. "Let me repeat it again. There was a group girls, including Kirishima, that had been bullying you ever since we were still freshmen because these somewhat-Shiraishi's-obessed-fangirls can't accept your _friendship_ with him? That's so stupid. - No wonder you got so upset back then in that 5 star restaurant. - And yesterday they purposely held you so that you couldn't make it for the semifinal. Correct?"

"Something like that."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." He desperately tried to input everything into his brain.

"Nee, Kenya."

"What?"

"Promise me not to tell Shiraishi about this."

"Why? They're his fangirls. He is only one who able to stop them." He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Shiraishi's too kind at heart. I'm afraid he'll get hurt if he knows that they're doing such a thing because of him."

Kenya was about to say another objection when he saw a strong determination in her eyes. He huffed and gently stroked her head. "You really love him, don't you?"

Upon hearing his comment, she couldn't help herself from blushing, which made him laughed.

"Okay then we'll have to think an acceptable excuse for you missing the matches." He grinned.

"Right, what should I sa-" Kouki's mouth stopped saying words as both of them passed a small park not so far from the Inn. It wasn't the park which made her went speechless. It was because of people there.

She saw 2 familiar figures, one with silvery brown hair and the other with blond hair, whose she could easily recognize as Shiraishi and… Yui?

"I love you, Shiraishi-kun."

Kouki widen her eyes in shock as she heard a very faint voice of Yui's confession.

"…_Thank you…"

* * *

_**So our dear Shiraishi only got a sentences consisted of 2 words and 2 syllables. Oh great. Please, don't kill me.**

**As I was saying before, this story somehow is turning into a series of unfortunate events for Kouki. Oh well... *sighs***

**I understand Kenya's feeling well. Why you ask? Try to guess. :P  
**

**Maybe I should change the 2nd category from friendship to family or maybe drama. What do you think?**

**Actually I planned to write a separated oneshot story about Miki and her love life in Hyoutei, but I didn't finished it. Anyway, I think you can guess correctly with whom I was planning to pair her.**

**What do you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Or so-so? Have anything to say / complain? Please review! Concrits are always welcomed!  
**


	17. Ch17: Flower of Friendship

**Hey! First of all, I want to apologize I unconsciously left a cliffhanger last time. It can't be help. Cliffhanger is so fun to write. hehe. *grinned nervously***

**PRAY FOR INDONESIA.**

**I WANT RIKKAI YOUNG KAN'S SOUL MATE!**

**I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY ASSIGNMENT FOR TOMORROW DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, its characters, Shitenhouji, not even Oshitari family. I only own my Kouki and some supporting OCs.**

**I'm sorry for any typo and grammatical error.  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Ch17: Flower of Friendship**

"I love you, Shiraishi-kun."

That scene couldn't get out from Kouki's mind. She couldn't forget Shiraishi's reaction towards Yui, he had smiled so gently. She didn't know what exactly his reply had been, but she was sure she had heard the _thank you_ words.

She felt so heartbroken. Her heart ached every time she saw him. He was someone else's boyfriend, he was Yui's.

She could only silently cry and regret now.

"...-chan."

"..ki-chan."

"KOUKI-CHAN!"

The said girl gasped as a strong hand pulled her. A second later a car passed by right in front of her nose in high speed.

She froze. If she had continued walking, she might have died.

"Geez, Kouki-chan, pay attention to where you're walking! You almost got hit by that car." Shiraishi scolded as he released her arm from his grasp.

Kouki stared at her life-saver, her brain stopped working. It took some moments for her to recover and eventually realize that it was him who was standing in front of him.

"I- I'm sorry." She squeaked.

He sighed and gently patted her head. "What's wrong with you? You look so down since yesterday. Are you still worried about your uncle? If that so, it's okay if you wanna go back to your relative's house instead of hanging out with us."

A sick uncle. That was the excuse she and Kenya used to explain why she had missed the semifinal.

She quickly shook her head. "No. It's not about that."

"Then about what?" He asked.

"Eh..," She said nervously, didn't even dare to look at his eyes. "I-It just… I haven't properly said sorry to you guys for missing the semifinal."

"Oh, about that. It's okay, really. It's not like you missed it in purpose either. Besides…" He stopped and smiled at her.

She curiously looked back at him. "Besides?"

"Besides I can feel your heart was with us even if you didn't physically there."

Kouki blushed hearing his statement. Half in embarrassment because she had accused these kind people, especially Shiraishi, would have hated her. "You're exaggerating it…"

"I'm not. You know, Kouki-chan," His gentle brown eyes gazed on the blue sky. "Our team is strong not because of a single person strength only. It's because of each of everyone hard works as a team we can become what we are now. And of course it's also because of your contribution as our manager."

She felt a little burden left her heart and she couldn't resist her lips to curve into a smile. Shiraishi…

"It's not about our team members only. Osamu-chan as our coach also takes great role," He continued. "And thanks to those who give us additional strengths during the match by cheering for us."

Her smile turned into a frown. She knew he was mentioning the non-regulars and cheerleaders, and there was nothing wrong about it. However, by mentioning the cheerleaders he indirectly mentioned Yui. It reminded her of the confession scene again. "Yui…" She unconsciously mumbled.

"Huh? Yui? What's wrong with her?" Seemed that her mumbling was too loud and too clear on the same time and caught his attention.

"Nothing." She quickly replied.

Shiraishi skeptically raised a brow. "That's not… really convincing."

Now Kouki was mentally panic. Stupid her. Why had her stupidly spilt out that name?

"Kouki-chan?"

"Eeto.. It's just yesterday.. Uhm.. The confession…"

She didn't know how to say it, but somehow it clicked in his head.

"You were eavesdropping?" He gasped in disbelief.

"NO! I just happened to pass by the park on my way home to the inn. It's not my fault you two took such a public place." She defended.

"I see… Then, what about it?"

"Ee.. I'm just wondering if you like he- Oh, sorry. You're dating already so it's obvious that you like her. Stupid of me. Please forget about it." She felt so awkward as she realize what a foolish thing she was saying.

"Who's dating?" He tilted his head.

"Yui and you."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Shiraishi looked confused while Kouki looked even more confused.

"Wait Kouki-chan, what exactly did you hear back then?"

"I heard she said she loved you and you said thank you."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I think."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Pfft~" Shiraishi burst into laughter. "No wonder you got it wrong."

**[FLASHBACK]**

"I love you, Shiraishi-kun." Yui said with a hopeful look,crossing her fingers on her chest.

Shiraishi looked at her, surprised, did not expect that a confession was coming at all.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept your feeling," he said with a sadden smile. "I really appreciate it though. _Thank you."_

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Apparently, Kouki had only heard the thank you part.

"That's so hilarious. Haha." Shiraishi couldn't stop laughing. "That's what you got from eavesdropping half-heartedly."

Her face reddened in embarrassment. "I'm not eavesdropping!"

"Nn, ecstasy!"

"Geez, Shirashi..." She pouted.

"Say, Kouki-chan, is that what you're concern about?" He asked with teasing smile.

"O- Of course not." She could fell her face was as red as apple now.

"Hmm..." he hummed.

Kouki played with her nails. She felt so happy right now. She felt so relief that Shiraishi didn't date Yui, and it had been a while since the last time she chatted with him alone.

Wait, was it only two of them there?

"Sorry for interrupting your oh-so-lovely talks, but there's something concerning me here." Suddenly someone tapped on Shiraishi's shoulder. It was Kenya.

Oh right, the rest of the team were there too. How could she forget their presence?

"What is it, Kenya?" The captain asked.

"Why… WHY BOTANICAL GARDEN OF ALL PLACES IN TOKYO?" Kenya shouted desperately.

Now he mentioned it, Kouki looked around. They were indeed standing in the entrance of a botanical garden.

"Ah... It's because this is a good place for refreshing. You know, greenery is the best medicine to heal stress and fatigue. Plus, doesn't the flowers' fragrance put you in ease?" Shiraishi explained casually, not realizing that his teammates would have chosen amusement park over botanical garden.

Shiraishi… what a plants-geek…

* * *

"Shiraishi, you really love flowers, don't you?" Kouki said as she placed herself next to him.

"I do." Shiraishi bent down to touch one of the red flowers in front of him; he gently poked its petals.

She looked at him and his flower; somehow it was ridiculous to get jealous over a flower. "You look so melancholic… and effeminate."

He chuckled upon hearing her comment. "Hey, Kouki-chan, do you know that flowers can talk?"

"Huh? How can? They don't have mouth." She raised a brow.

He literally sweatdropped. "Even a little child knows flowers don't have mouth. I mean, they have meanings, every flower has different meaning. Have you ever heard of the language of flowers?"

"I think I have, but I don't know anything about it."

"Both of rose and carnation mean_ love_, sunflower means either _loyalty _or _wishes_, cherry blossom means _transience of life_, dandelion means _wishes come true_, azalea means _fragile passion,_" He explained. "There are also some types of flowers that represent feelings or gratitude: hydrangea means _thank you for understanding_, primrose means _I can't live without you_, and chrysanthemum means _you're a wonderful friend_."

He picked the flower he had been playing with and stood up.

He gave it to her with a gentle smile.

It was a chrysanthemum.

'_You're a wonderful friend.'

* * *

_

**So it turned out to be a misunderstanding (mishearing?)**

**It's been a while since our last ShiraishixKouki's scene. I'm so happy writing this chapter.**

**In my opinion, Venus literally has _mouths_ to eat XD**

**There are a lot of versions of language of flowers. It's very possible that the ones you know is different from the ones I write here.  
**

**The pieces are complete now.**

**What do you think about this chapter? Love it? hate it? So-so? Anything to comment on or complain? Please review! Concrits are always welcomed!**

**Until next time :D**


	18. Ch18: Because I Love You

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was so busy last week :( Please forgive me.**

**I'd like to thanks people who reviewed the previous chapter. It was the first time I got so many reviews. *cries in happiness* Thank you! Thank you!  
Also, thanks to all readers for reading (of course) and supporting this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Prince of Tennis, its adorable characters (especially Shiraishi), the best school ever Shitenhouji, not even the Oshitari family… even though I desperately wish I could be a part of them.**

**You know my English is so bad. I'm so sorry if there's any typo or grammatical error… **

**Wow, I sound so bouncy here. Now, let's go to the story, shall we? *smiles and slowly steps back into shadow*

* * *

**

**Ch18: Because I Love You**

Kouki hummed as she made herself comfortable in a chair. White walls and a slight alcohol smell. It was strange, but she found she missed the infirmary so much. This was the place where she spent most of her free time, although actually the health care committee members didn't have to stay there all the time. Being so introvert and avoiding people? No, she wasn't that kind of person who locked herself in an isolated room. It wasn't like she was a health freak like a certain someone either. Then why? Well, everyone knew she did it so that she could meet that certain someone, who liked to visit the infirmary for unknown reason. (Not skipping class, mind you.)

She looked at a fully bloomed chrysanthemum in pale yellow vase on a desk in front of her. It was the one he had given her two days ago. She giggled, wondering what he would say if he found her bring it here.

_You're a wonderful friend._

She felt so happy yet so sad. She was really touched by how much he treasured their friendship. However, she also got even more afraid that she would ruin everything if she told him her feelings.

Was it okay if she hoped she could be more that a friend?

Ruining her thought, someone slammed the door opened. A familiar girl with grim face approached her.

"We need to talk." Yui said.

Kouki sighed. She knew that sooner or later Yui would see her, although she had never expected Yui would have come to the infirmary. "Sure." was her replied as she got up. "What's it?"

"You," Yui gritted her teeth. "I hate you so much. Why was someone like you even born to this world? Why couldn't you just get lost, die and rot somewhere?"

Kouki frowned; the girl in front of her was surely mentally depressed. It should have been because of the rejection, she assumed. "Pardon me, but if you're here only to rant about nonsense, I suggest you to leave and find someone else to talk with."

"How dare you! Someone likes you is nothing compare to me and yet you dare to order me!"

"Oh, whatever. I'll be the one who leave then." Kouki groaned. Anywhere but here was better; being alone in a same room with Yui was really sickening for her.

Don't ever think you can run away from me!" Yui grabbed Kouki's shoulder with her right hand and pushed her to the wall behind while her other hand took the vase and crashed it onto the desk. She took a piece of the scattered shards and pointed its sharp point to Kouki's neck.

Shocked by what her opponent had just done in a flash, Kouki froze on her feet. Yui was serious; she could tell it by the way that girl looked at her. If she moved carelessly, the shard would cut her neck.

"Look who gets scared here. Never expected that I could do this to you, huh, Oshitari?" Yui maniacally laughed.

"Y- Yui… Don't… Please, we could talk. Okay?"" Kouki squeaked.

"Don't you dare call me by name, you worthless slut!" Yui hissed. "And haven't we had that _talk _thingy for years? How many times I've told you not to touch my Shiraishi?"

It seemed that Kouki couldn't make some sense in Yui's mind. Plan B: she should run away from this girl before she got killed for real. Yui's grip to her shoulder wasn't as strong as Sanae's or the other girls', and if she used all her strength she was certain she could released herself. However, she couldn't just do anything reckless as the shard was only a mere inch away from her neck. She gulped, knowing she couldn't get away from Yui easily. She might get badly injured in the process.

"Shiraishi is yours; he wasn't and wouldn't ever be." Maybe this was crazy, but it was the only way she could think of: provoke Yui.

"How imprudent of you! If it isn't because of you, he'd have become my boyfriend from a long time ago! You steal him from me!" Yui screamed out of her lungs. Someone might heard her since her voice was so loud, but alas she didn't care. All she wanted now was to make Kouki suffered so badly. After catching her breath back and calming her mind a little, a smirked plastered on her face again. "At first I was thinking of giving you some mercy by straightly cut your neck. But now I really want to make you suffer to death," She raised the shard from Kouki's neck up to the face, lightly pressed it onto the cheek. "How about scratching your face and making you even uglier first? I'm sure Shiraishi'll hate to see your ugly face."

Kouki held her breath as the cold shard touch her cheek. It was a shame that it came from the vase she brought herself. Maybe should have used a plastic bottle. Anyway, at least it wasn't at her neck anymore… She pushed away Yui's hand that had been firmly holding her and quickly moved aside, indirectly scratching her own cheek to shard and leaving a big cut there. It was perfectly fine for her though, anything is better than death.

She tried to get away, but Yui was faster than she had thought.

In less than a second Yui recovered from her shock and grabbed Kouki's uniform as the girl tried to run away. This time she slammed Kouki onto the floor and sat on her to make it impossible to escape.

"Still trying to run away, huh? Maybe I should have killed you from the beginning." She raised the shard above her head and coldly smiled. "Bye-bye."

Yui tighten her grip and Kouki tightly shut her eyes in instant. She could imagine that the shard was coming to her. Would it be her end?

_Shiraishi!_

"Stop it Yui!"

* * *

Kouki slowly opened her eyes. She saw Yui froze with the shard stopped on its halfway towards her.

"S- Shiraishi-kun…" She heard Yui gapped.

Shiraishi? Now Kouki fully opened her eyes and look at the door… Shiraishi was there, panting and his face was so pale.

"T- This…" Yui dropped her shard and quickly got up. "This's not like what you think."

"What's _not _like what I think? It's clear that you're trying to kill her!" He snapped.

"I- I…"

"I never thought that you're this kind of person."

"I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Shiraishi. I'm sorry." Yui tugged his arms, but he didn't even bother to look at her.

"Now if you pleased, can you leave us?" He said in a very cold tone.

It was just like a thunder had stroke right to Yui's heart. She knew it was over for her. She run away passed him, leaving the two.

"Kouki-chan! Are you okay?" He asked as he helped the said girl to stand. His face was still as pale as before, but the cold and stern mimic had vanished. "God, you're bleeding so badly." He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it gently to her bruised cheek.

"W- Why're you here?"

"I was on my way here when suddenly I heard Yui's screaming."

Kouki clenched her fist. How much he had heard her conversation with Yui?

Noticing how she got so nervous after hearing his answer, Shiraishi stop taking care of her cut and faced her.

"Say, what's going on between you and Yui?"

"It's… nothing…" She bit her lips.

"You lie! If it was really nothing, how could have she suddenly tried to hurt you that badly?"

She looked down, didn't even dare to look directly at his eyes. What should she do now?

"It's not the first time she did it, isn't it?" He asked again. "How long have it been?"

Knowing that she couldn't make up any lie, she had no choice other than telling him the truth she had been hiding all the time. "2 years…" She weakly answered.

Shiraishi groaned in frustration. "So it started right after we met? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

He frowned receiving no reply.

"Then, why do still keep up with me even though you know you'll get hurt?"

She widened her eyes. It was a question she had never expected. What should she answer?

"If you can't answer then there's no point keeping up with me. It'll be better if we don't see each other anymore. That way, you won't get hurt because of me…"He turned away and walked exiting the infirmary room.

"It's because I love you! It's because I love you I don't care how much I got hurt! As long as I can be with you I-" Kouki pressed her hands against her mouth. What had just she said just now? She had only intended to stop him yet those words…

Shiraishi glanced back at her. "That's the least thing I want to hear from you. I'm sorry I can't accept that kind of feeling."

"Wait, Shira-"

"Goodbye."

With his last word, he closed the door and disappeared from her sight.

Kouki felt her feet lost their strength to support her and she fell down onto the floor. Everything was so white as her eyes became wet. Only the chrysanthemum that didn't share the same color with its surrounding could catch her sight. She picked the wilting flower and tears started pouring down her cheeks.

It was over, wasn't it? Their friendship…

* * *

**I'm sorry for the crappy plot, drama, cliche, OOC-ness, and how Yui acted like a yandere.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter... though I'm pretty sure most of you don't like it..  
**

**Like always, concrits are welcomed and the anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**See you!  
**


	19. Ch19: Regrets

**Hello! It's been a while since my last update… er.. a month? I'm so sorry for not updating, I was so busy with university and exams.. so yeah.. I hope you understand ^^;**

**However, I wasn't gone for nothing! I revised the plot and changed some parts in the story, especially Kenya's part in this chapter and the entire final chapter… for your information; this series ends on chapter 20. **

**Anyway, I'm sure some of you was confused why Yui suddenly turned into a crazy b**ch (Sorry, Yui's fan ^^;) and wondering why the fangirls weren't with her (this actually had something to do with what had happened during the semifinal incident). **

**No Shiraishi in this chapter. Sorry and please don't kill me for that. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither POT nor its characters nor Shitenhouji nor Oshitari family. I only own the poor-little-currently-depressed Kouki and the good-for-nothing fangirls who are as rabid as me ohohoho..**

**My grammar is suck. I also made a very stupid mistake last time TT_TT**

**A very long author note as opening, now let's proceed to the main story.**

**Duh, this chapter's so lame~

* * *

**

**Ch19: Regrets**

"Kouki, Kenya-kun is here." Kouki's mother said as she knocked on Kouki's bedroom's door. She sighed as her daughter gave no respond and turned to her nephew. "You see, she's been feeling unwell for days. I think it's because the trip to Tokyo. I don't know whether she's sleeping or not, but you can just enter the room if you want."

"Thank you, Auntie." Kenya nodded politely.

"Take your time, then." She smiled and walked downstairs.

After his aunt left, Kenya casually opened the door, as he knew Kouki never locked her room, and walked in. "And I thought idiots never caught cold."

"I'm not you, Kenya." Kouki growled in her bed.

He grinned and sat on her bed. "So, how're you? It's been two days"

"So-so, thank you." She replied shortly.

"Auntie said you were sick because of our trip to Tokyo," He said as he placed his hand on her forehead to check the temperature. "I guess you really overdid your job as manager."

"I guess I shouldn't have applied as the manager from the first place." She murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Perhaps it would have been better if she hadn't gone to Tokyo, if she had stayed back in Osaka and patiently waited for the guys to come back. If she had done so, nothing would have happened between her and Shiraishi…

Kenya looked at her for a while before he finally started to talk again. "Speaking of which, the team was kinda in chaos these past 2 days. It seems that Hikaru told something _scary _again to Kin-chan and the boy went wild. We had trouble in having him calm down, Chitose who supposed to quit the club even had to help us, and Osamu kinda lost his tension because of it while Shiraishi…"

She froze upon hearing the name, she could feel his eyes staring at her but she didn't dare to look back at him.

"He's been spacing out a lot. I wonder if he's feeling unwell too… although it most likely won't happen since he's a health freak," He stopped for a while then continued. "Say Kouki, did something go wrong between you and him recently?"

She gulped. The thing Kenya had just asked wasn't unexpected at all. She knew he would ask it, he was Shiraishi's best friend after all. Maybe Shiraishi had told him something.

Both of them said nothing afterwards until suddenly Kenya let out a chuckle and stood up. "No way, right?" He took out some books from his bag and put it on her desk. "These are the notes you asked. I gotta go now. I hope I can see you soon at school."

"Uh, okay." She replied awkwardly.

"You know," He suddenly said as he was about to exit the room. "I won't ask you anything, but if there's something you _want_ to talk about, you can always call me."

Kouki could only watch him disappeared behind the now closed door. He did know something, thought she didn't sure whether Shiraishi talked to him or he just figured it out by himself. In spite of his appearance, actually he was really sensitive about people around him.

And she felt guilty for saying nothing to him.

It was just the same with Shiraishi. She hurt people around her because she could only keep silent about her problem… even though she knew they worried about her so much.

If only she hadn't tried too hard to keep everything by herself.

Why regrets always came last?

* * *

The next day was really a doom for Kouki. She decided to come to school because she had skip school for a long time (during the national tournament and her extra absent for 2 days) and was afraid her grade falling and she was right! There were several tests today and she couldn't do any of them. She also lost her appetite thanked to them and didn't touch her lunch at all. In addition, she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night because she had spent the whole night thinking whether she should have texted Kenya or not concerning her problem, she had ended up not texting him though. Lack of sleep was really bad as her body wasn't really in good condition and now she felt so sick. Even so, she could go neither to the infirmary nor to any other place since she was avoiding Shiraishi and the fangirls.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come here on the first place.' She sighed. Recently she had been regretting so many things.

Speaking of the fangirls, she hadn't encountered any of them today (those who attended the same class with her weren't counted of course) which was very good. She did hope they had gotten bored with her and found another victim. Well, they had no reason to bully her as she wouldn't get close to Shiraishi anymore. He hated her now anyway…

She sighed again. Why did she always end up thinking about him even though it would only depress her even more?

"Oshitari, can we talk for a while?"

Kouki went back from her deep thought as someone called her. She looked up; it was Sanae, someone who happened to be her classmate. Oh, screw that silly wish about the fangirls getting bored of her.

"Sure." She answered half-heartedly as she stood up from her seat and followed Sanae exiting the class.

* * *

As both of the girls arrived at a shady place on the school ground where the usually had _a talk_, Sanae stopped her steps and turned around to face the other girl. Kouki clenched her fist in nervous as both of them keep staring at each other without saying anything.

"You," finally Sanae start to talk. "Don't put on scared face like that. It's not like I'm gonna bite you or something."

"He?" Kouki blinked.

"Well, it's not your fault you ended up thinking that way though." Sanae sighed and scratched her head.

Now Kouki felt so lost and dumb. "Uhm, what do you mean, Hayakashi-san?"

"Anyway…" Sanae didn't answer the question and quickly changed the topic. "Have you heard that Yui transferred school?"

"Eh? Really? Why?" Kouki widened her eyes in surprise.

Sanae shrugged. "It should be me who ask. It's been rumored that something had happened between you and her, the teachers said nothing about it though and since there had been no eyewitness nobody knows what had actually happened. People are just saying that they had heard Yui's screams from the infirmary at that time."

That incident had been really something back then, but Kouki had never thought before that Yui would have transferred school. It was something beyond her expectation.

"However I'm quite sure it's not the only reason she transferred," Sanae added. "Remember what you had said back then during the semifinal? The one about Yui herself breaking our club's rules by flirting Shiraishi?"

Kouki nodded. Actually, she had forgotten everything that had happened that time. It had been just like a decade ago for her.

"We had asked her about it and after spending a long time arguing she finally had admitted it. We had dismissed the club at once and now I feel so stupid for having joined that silly club." Sanae sighed and continued. "Nerveless, we had done a lot of bad things to the others only for the sake of that silly club." This time she stopped for a while and looked at Kouki. "Especially to you. And now, even though I'm quite sure that you won't even forgive me for what I've done, I still want to personally apologize to you. So... I'm sorry."

Kouki's mind went blank hearing the sudden apologize. And guess what? The very first thing that popped in her head was _it seemed today wasn't as bad as she had thought._ Out of nothing she begin to chuckle.

"W- wait, what are you laughing about?" Sanae's face turned slightly pink because of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry." Kouki quickly said, but she still couldn't stop her giggling.

"On second thought, I think it'll be better if we forget everything I said just now." Sanae turned around and was about to leave when Kouki stopped her.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you, really. It's just…" For the first time after the series of incidents that had happened lately, Kouki finally could make a real smile that came from her heart. "Thank you, Hayakashi-san. You made my day."

Sanae couldn't help smiling as she heard Kouki's statement. "You know, Oshitari-san, actually I'm so jealous of you. You can easily get close to him while everything I can do is watching him from distance."

"Is that so?" Kouki asked a bit surprised.

"Mh-hm. Even so, I won't lose to you." Sanae raised a hand to Kouki. "Let's have a fair and healthy rivalry from this point onwards, shall we?"

Kouki took Sanae's hand and they shook hands. "Yes."

After bid goodbye, Sanae returned to their class and left Kouki left alone behind.

It should be her who felt jealous, Kouki thought. Sanae was really cool and brave. Sanae had courage that was lacking in her. Sanae was also cute as a girl. She sighed. It was no way she could stand against that girl in a fair rivalry.

Compared to Sanae, Kouki realized that she had been acting too crybaby. Sanae had already resolved her own problem and was really determinate to fix everything by her own hand while Kouki had spent her whole time only for regretting things… Although her suffering was nothing compared to Yui's. Yui had been rejected and Shiraishi had looked really angry to that girl back then, on top of that Yui had also lost her friends and probably was hated by them now.

She had to do something. She had to tell Shiraishi her feelings. Otherwise she would really lose him to somebody else, somebody that was much better than her… like Sanae. She knew that she couldn't bear if it really happened.

Without realizing, her feet had brought her to a very familiar place where she could hear sounds of balls hit by rackets.

hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e

kono mama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni

kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru

omoi wo katachi ni kaerun da

_Hurry, to where my most precious person is_

_I'll truly lose you as it is now; before that_

_The answer has been determined since a long time ago_

_My thoughts will take shape

* * *

_

**I know it's really lame *smacked by Shishido* but I hope you like it.. or at least don't hate it.**

**The lyric in the end is taken from Sakamoto Maaya's Sonic Boom. Maybe some of you know it. It's opening theme for Tsubasa Sunraiki (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle's OAD) and it's definitely my fave song. It's my first time inserting lyric in this fic, I hope this won't too random (btw I took the lyric and translation from Gendou, so the credit goes to it and those who kindly put the lyric and translated it). Usually I take ideas for the plot from Shiraishi own songs, but this time I took it from another song. I also used go on and Ing for this chapter's theme though. **

**We're almost there! The happy ending! Finally! *cheers***

**Anyway since it's nearing the end I would like to tell you what I've been through while making this fic. (you may skip this part onwards if you don't feeling like to read it, since it's so useless and against our Shiraishi's bible. Just proceed to the review button and tell me what you think about this chapter)**

**Back to the randomness, actually I didn't expect this fic to run until this long, in the beginning I planned this to be only 7 chapters or so. It should have been a simple story without any plot twist and drama. Kouki wasn't mean to be the manager and there weren't any fangirls in my original storyline at all ^^;**

**Everything changed here. After finishing the first chapter, I got an idea to make her manager of the team since I wanted to insert the fabulous Shitenhouji members in this story and write some crack scene about them (you know I'm originally a crack fic writer). Then I thought **_**Shiraishi must have a lot of fangirls! It'll be strange if Kouki can end up with him so easily.**_** and then voila! I created Yui, Sanae and the fangirls. (by the voila word you can tell that I created them without second thought *sweatdrops*)**

**Then we finally entered the national tournament arc because in the earlier chapters I had written the timeline had been after region and just before the national. After some happy chapters I thought it'd be boring if we didn't get a little sad moment so I added the cheerleaders (anyway, what's the point of creating fangirls if I didn't used them).**

**And so, after having some more dramas and clichés and a few sweet moments, finally we arrived at the climax (chapter 18).**

**About the unrevised version of this chapter, I was planning to make Kenya get angry to Shiraishi in one and another way (hadn't really thought about it actually). A boy fight would be very good and Shiraishi would really looked interesting with bruised cheek LOL *killed by his fangirls* But then I realized that I should make Kenya on the neutral side no matter what! He's Kouki cousin and Shiraishi's best friend. Both of the must be equally important to him and it'd be unfair if he suddenly took her side and accused Shiraishi for being the wrong one. He should be the one who understands Shiraishi the most after all. **

**Personally I think the revised version is better than the unrevised one, even though it still lame ^^;**

**I also change the entire final chapter, but I can't spoil it, not now…**

**Ah what have I done here? Spending 360+ words and your precious time only for randomness. Now please proceed to the review section. Hehe.**

**Happy early X'mas :)**

**p.s. some of you have been asking about the color of you-know-what. Actually I'd written about it in the very same chapter. Just try to reread it if you have some free time, okay?**


	20. Ch20: Red Chrysanthemum

**This story is dedicated to: (sorry for those whom I changed the name. I have to do that, otherwise won't show it)**

**My best friend Channel-N, who keep telling me to update (hey, update yours too! TAT")**

**[Reviews] acparker, Andrut, asianFrustration, AwesoMe, aznprincessali, beibei51596, ca99oline, Choco3Symphony, Coco96, demonsadist, Eiji. Kikumaru. Nya, HellOnTheEngine, Jaaacckay, jigokunooujo, Kouyan, Meiin, michelle, personaprincesspeach, Raf Kowalski, rebirthreborn, Rikkaidai Fuzoku, sakuraxxyume, Snippets of the Dream Catcher, thesadisttensaifuji, whitewhite, xerocanaan, xXDeadly. RoseXx**

**[Story favs] Andrut, Animelover098, cakecrazy, Channel-N, Choco3Symphony, d00fus, demonsadist, Eiji. Kikumaru .Nya, FMAandWolf'sRain, GothiqueMarionette, HellOnTheEngine, iris-hime, Kouyan, Kuma the wolf alchemist, lil filipina, Lost. Realist, Lumihiutale89, Michiko-Chii, miki725, PurePrincess, Rayne567, Renrinrin, shiraishireiya, Snippets of the Dream Catcher, thesadisttensaifuji, vivvy09, Winged Winter Night, xenocanaan, yellowcardgirl13**

**[Story alerts] 54305, alexchan14, Animelover098, asianFrustration, aznprincessali, beibei51596, chrystalgoddess, Coco96, CrushedCoppelia, Dark Venus, demonsadist, dJhAmystery,** **Eiji. Kikumaru. Nya, Han-sama, HellOnTheEngine, Ice-creamy-life, IcHiGo KyArA, klspun, Kouyan, kunja, LuCkY-StAr69, Lumiere01, MimisKumaChan, Narunette, NothingNEverything, personaprincesspeach, Princess Alice Rose, Rayne567, rebirthreborn, Renrinrin, roonaty, Roseko-chan, sakuraXXyume, sand-storm94, SmartOotori, wiznoy, xenocanaan, xXDeadly. RoseXx**

**Those who add me on favorite author list or/and author alerts because of this story.**

**Those who put this story under story favs after this story ended.**

**And YOU, of course, my dear readers! Without you this story wouldn't go till this far. Thank you for your supports! *gives lollipops***

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to the fabulous Konomi Takeshi-sensei ;)**

**Now the long awaited last chapter!

* * *

**

**Ch20: Red Chrysanthemum**

The club's wooden door slid open, causing a loud cracking sound that caught everyone's attention. The members who were enjoying their last minutes of lunch break by playing sparing matches turned around to see their manager standing in the entrance with grim face.

Kouki took a deep breath, clenched her fists tighter then started walking across the courts, receiving several questioning look from the bystanders as well as several regulars who were also spending their break there. She walked without hesitation towards the group of regulars and stopped right before the captain.

"Shiraishi, can we have a talk now?" She said, looking up to the higher said guy.

Shiraishi frowned. "Sorry, but I'm in the middle of-"

"Please." She added, still with the grim look.

He looked at her for a while and sighed. "Okay." He gave his racket to Chitose then followed her exiting the club. The rest of the boys started chattering and questioning what had just happened once both of them left.

She brought him to the place where she had been with Sanae a while ago. At some point she stopped walking and stood still, not even looking back to the guy behind her. Heck, it had been so difficult to keep a straight face back then in the club because of her nervousness. She knew she wouldn't even dare to turn around and face him like what she had done before. Now she brought him here and had him staring on her back, which made her even more nervous.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" He finally asked.

Nah, that was the point. What exactly did she want to talk about? She herself didn't know. She had just done something reckless without second thought. She should have thought what to say first before even calling him here. _Stupid girl,_ she cursed her own self. What should she say now? She started to get panic and bit her nails. Should she confess her feeling to him? No, hadn't she done it before? And hadn't he rejected her? He had rejected her! She suddenly felt really embarrassed when the memory of the infirmary incident replayed in her head. Didn't it mean she was acting like an annoying girl who kept pestering him even though he had clearly rejected her?

"Kouki-chan?" He rose an eyebrow, curious about what was she doing.

He still called her by her first name! She rejoiced a little. Didn't that mean their relationship wasn't as bad as she thought? But maybe it was only because he was used to call her like that. Calling the first name was the only way to differ her from Kenya after all. She sighed as the tint of happiness on her face disappeared again. It wasn't the right time to think about it. She still had to find out what to say first. This might be the last chance she had anyway. She thought and thought, but she still couldn't find the right words. Her head even started aching now because she thought too much.

"If you have nothing to talk about, I'll leave. The class is starting anyway." His voice broke her chain of thought.

"No, wait Shiraishi!" She quickly turned around to stop him but suddenly everything around her started spinning and darkened.

She knew it was a bad decision to make a sudden move since her balance wasn't really good, but it was the first time she felt so dizzy like this. And somehow… she felt warm…

* * *

Kouki slowly opened her eyes. It took some time for her readjusting to the room's light. Everything was white and this familiar smell of alcohol… Infirmary? Why was her in the infirmary? How?

"Geez, you shouldn't have come to school if you haven't fully recovered from your sickness."

She looked at the source of the voice. It was Shiraishi. "S- Shiraishi?"

"You fainted a while ago because of high fever." He explained.

She bit her lips. It was obvious he acted awfully cold to her; still as kind as ever, but cold and distant on the same time. It was as if he was really beyond her reach.

Was it really impossible for her now to get him back? To once again have him smile to her?

As she thought even deeper about it, tears built on the corner of her eyes.

"I've put water and medicine on the table next to you." He said again. "I'd better get going now. I'll also tell your teacher that you're sick."

She looked at his back. It was just like what had happened some days ago. He was about to leave her alone again in the very room. No, she didn't want this! Shiraishi!

Kouki quickly get up and run to him, even though she knew how dangerous it was. She could fall anytime because of the dizziness and hit her head onto floor or nearby table… But she could care less… She didn't care about herself or her fever. All she care about was the person in front of her that was about to leave her life forever.

"_Don't go." _

She reached out her hands and warped her arms around his waist tightly, so that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Please, don't go. Don't leave me," Her tears poured down and she started sobbing on his back. "I'm sorry, Shiraishi. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I know I was wrong, I was too selfish. I never thought about your feelings. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I can't forgive you…" He said as he slowly released himself from her arms.

Hearing that, she pulled her hands and pressed them together onto her chest. It hurt so much, so much that her tears flowed even more rapidly than before.

"I can't forgive you..," He repeated and turned around. "As you're not the one who's at fault here. I should be the one who ask for forgiveness…"

"Eh?" She looked up and directly met his eyes with hers. It was the first time she saw he made an expression like that. It was even sadder than the one he had had back than… and more heartbreaking to see…

"I… was to full of myself. I couldn't even notice that the most precious girl for me had been suffering for years because of me. I couldn't protect you. I wasn't even there for you when you feel pained." He touched her soft cheek and wiped her tears. Slowly he warped her with his arm, drawing her closer to him and hugged her. "I thought… It would be better if I disappeared from your sight. That way you wouldn't get hurt anymore. I know you deserve a better guy who'll never hurt you…"

She buried her face into his chest. He even thought that far for her sake. "Shira…"

"And yet I still make you cry. Really, I'm the worst," He continued as he embraced her tighter. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Feeling much better now?"

"Mh-hm. I think the fever has gone. Sorry I make you skip the class."

Shiraishi put his palm on her forehead to make sure she was telling the truth or not. "It was my fault from the beginning; I made you suffer lack of sleep. I'm sorry."

Kouki stared at him for while then she laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I think we say _sorry _too much today." She explained giggling.

"You're right." He nodded in agreement and joined laughing too.

It was just like a miracle, she thought. A couple of hours ago she had been still depressed on how her relationship with him had went so bad, some moments ago she cried a lot, and now she was laughing with him like nothing had happened.

"Speaking of which, Kouki-chan. You once asked me why I thought your name is ecstatic, have you figured out why?" He asked, bringing back an old topic.

She smiled sheepishly. "Uhm, I don't have any idea about that."

"Well, actually your name is consisted from two kanji _aka(red)_ and _kiku(chrysanthemum)_, together they make _Kouki _which mean _red chrysanthemum, _a name of flower," He explained. "Your parents are really brilliant using such an uncommon form of kanji _red_ to make a new form of a boyish name."

"Eh, is that true?" She had never thought before that her name would have had such a girly meaning despite of its sound. Had it been the reason why he had given her that flower?

"Not only that, do you know what it means in flower language?" He asked.

"Eh, is it different from what you told me before?"

"As I thought before you didn't look up about it at all," He smiled teasingly, which made her turned pink. "The one I told you about _you're a wonderful friend_ was for chrysanthemum in general. Red chrysanthemum means…"

He leaned closer and softly whispered to her ear.

"_I love."

* * *

_

_**Kouki**_** is written with ****絳 ****(aka/kou) and ****菊 ****(kiku) kanji. ****絳 ****is a very uncommon form for red, that's why Kouki didn't realize it (I guess she might not know that it means red anyway). In chapter 2, Shiraishi realized it after reading her name in the list. This name is purely my creation; I looked up on several kanji dictionary for it and the **_**red**_** one was really hard to get. Note that 'kou'(red) here is different from 'kou'(crimson).**

**I bet most of you had known about the red chrysanthemum thingy. And I did write that it the flower he gave was red!  
/ Shiraishi bent down to touch **_**one of the red flowers**_** in front of him; he gently poked its petals./ He picked **_**the flower he had been playing with**_** and stood up. /**

**So this is the end of Aruhi no Oshitari: Red Chrysanthemum. It's kinda sad, but don't worry I'll write some side stories and maybe a sequel. Shitenhouji still needs more and more love anyway :) So please don't drop the alerts because there's a big possibility of me adding a/some new chapter(s) as side story. **

**Now some omake for bonus.

* * *

**

"I love." He whispered it softly to her then he leaned even closer and kissed her cheek, which turned red instant.

"!#%&^&*#?^!" Kouki's face was as red as apple as she pulled herself keeping out from Shiraishi's err... lips?

"What's with that reaction? I think we're officially dating now." He teased.

"It's true but…"

Well, his teasing hobby was really something…

…

…

…

"Shiraishi's moving unexpectedly fast. Good!"

"Err, Kenya, you're really into fast things, aren't you?"

"But I think they still need about 2 month 18 days 3 hours until they have their first kiss."

"Whoa! You can even using saiki kanpatsu here! So cool! Anyway, what's first kiss? Is that a kind of food?"

"Hum. Kintarou-san, you'll learn about that naturally when you get older."

"Speaking of first kiss, do you still remember ours, Yuu-kun?"

"Of course, Koharu!"

"Eww.. So gross…"

And their eavesdropping hobby was more than something!

* * *

**Guess who said what. Haha. Koishikawa's even there.**

**I hope you like the ending :D**

**Cya on my next story!**


	21. Ch 19,5: Feelings of White

**Hey everyone. An update although this story is under completed series category. (It IS literally completed with the last chapter 20.)**

**So, what's this update about? Just like what I promised you, a side story! It's still about what happened in Red Chrysanthemum so I decided to post it in this story :)**

**This story takes place during the two last chapters and is written from Shiraishi side. I guess some of you still wondering why Shiraishi acted so cold back then.**

**Disclaimer: You know that tenipuri isn't mine. **

**Sorry for bad grammar, typo, and OOC-ness.**

**This is even harder to write than the previous one. Oh Shiraishi, I can't synchronize with you! :(

* * *

**

**Ch19,5: Feelings Of White**

Why? Why hadn't she told him? Why had she kept everything by herself? Two years... It wasn't a short period of time at all.

Even so, why? Why he hadn't noticed it by himself. She had been always right beside him, smiling and laughing with him, enjoying their middle school life together. He was quite sure that he was the closest guy to her. No, he wasn't sure about it anymore as he didn't know anything about her.

He couldn't have protected her. He couldn't have even noticed what had been happening right in front of his eyes. She had gotten hurt because of him. She had been suffering because she loved him.

It was his fault.

Shiraishi closed his eyes. He could still remember her sobs he had heard from the other side of the closed door back then.

"I'm sorry."

Now he could only hope that his decision wasn't wrong.

Being with him would only cause her suffer more… Then it'll be better if he didn't see her anymore, if he refrained from talking to her anymore. That way nobody would hurt her. That was the best resolution, right?

* * *

It was beyond his expectation that she would come by herself and see him.

"Shiraishi, can we have a talk now?"

Shiraishi looked at her, she was different from usual. Her expression… he could see pain in it. Maybe she hated him now, for how cruel he had been to her.

"Sorry, but I'm in the middle of-"

"Please."

He sighed. He knew he couldn't escape, although he really wanted to. "Okay." He answered.

Kouki quickly turned away and walked exiting the club. After handing over his racket, he followed her.

As they arrived at a desolate place, she stopped and he stopped too, a meter away from her. Watching her back, he waited for her to talk… but she said nothing. The the gap of silence between them was very uncomfortable.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" After several minutes passed he finally asked her.

However, she didn't answer.

He began to feel curious, curious about what she was going to say. At first, judging from her expression earlier, he had thought that she had been going to yell at him or something like that. But it seemed that he was wrong.

Seeing that she was kinda lost in her thought, he called her out. "Kouki-chan?"

He saw a slight of change from her back but she still said nothing. This made him feeling even more uneasy. He couldn't take it anymore. Somehow he should find a way to leave, or else he might…

"If you have nothing to talk about, I'll leave. The class is starting anyway."

He turned away and was about to walked away when he heard Kouki stopped him. He turned around to see her. What he found next was very terrifying. He saw her falling, thanked God he caught her in time before she hit the ground. With one skin contact he realized that her body was so hot. Her fever! He cursed himself. He should have noticed it earlier. How could he act so careless?

* * *

Gently stroke her cheek, Shiraishi watched her by the bedside. Her fever wasn't as high as before but her face was still so pale. It was so heartbreaking remembering how her face was used to turn so red every time he had teased her. Actually he had known her feelings to him from a long time ago. He had been just pretending that he hadn't known it, much because he had decided to put his duty as the captain on prior. Everything had been so good back then; she had been even there for him during the national tournament. He had never thought that everything would go so wrong just when he had thought it had been about the time to confess his own feelings.

Captured in his own thought, he almost missed to realize that Kouki was starting to regain her consciousness. Quickly, he stepped backward to make some space between them.

"Geez, you shouldn't have come to school if you haven't fully recovered from your sickness." He said, trying to cover up the fact that he had been really freaked out some moments ago.

She looked at him, "S- Shiraishi?"

Seeing her in that condition was really painful. She was really weak and fragile. He had to use all his strength to fight the strong will to embrace her with all his might.

"You fainted a while ago because of high fever." He said again, trying to be as calm as he could. There was another silence between them and a feeling of uneasy start to creep his mind again. He didn't dare to look at her. He was sure that once he took a glance at her he would lose his mind.

_You've made a decision about this, haven't you?_

He tried to remind his own self. Hadn't he decided to disappear from her sight? He wasn't the right man for her. He would only hurt her more if he stayed close to her. She should hate him. She should forget him.

"I've put water and medicine on the table next to you," His eyes pinned on the only door. There, once he passed through that door everything would end. "I'd better get going now. I'll also tell your teacher that you're sick." He placed her hand on the door knob. Once he exited this room, once he left this place… This was the best for her, right?

Closing his eyes, he tightened her grip onto the knob…

"Don't go!"

He instantly opened his eyes in surprised hearing her voice. Then the next thing he knew was he found her arms tightly warped around his waist. He felt her warmth against his back as her shirt turned slightly wet.

_Tears?_

"Please, don't go. Don't leave me," He heard her sobbing. "I'm sorry, Shiraishi. I'm sorry."

Wait, why were she apologizing?

"Please don't hate me."

He didn't hate her. How could he hate her?

"I know I was wrong, I was too selfish. I never thought about your feelings."

No, it was him who was wrong! It was him who had been too selfish. It had been him who had never thought about her feelings.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Why? Why was she asking for forgiveness from someone like him? Why didn't she come to hate him after what he had done to her?

Why?

Why had she born with all the pain just to be with someone like him?

"_Then, why do still keep up with me even though you know you'll get hurt?"_

"_It's because I love you! It's because I love you I don't care how much I got hurt! As long as I can be with you I..."_

That was the reason.

"I can't forgive you," He finally said as he gently released her warp. "I can't forgive you as you're not the one who's at fault here. I should be the one who ask for forgiveness…" He turned around and, for the first time, look directly to her. Seeing how much tears she had cried out, he realized he had become nothing but a jerk.

"I… was too full of myself. I couldn't even notice that the most precious girl for me had been suffering for years because of me. I couldn't protect you. I wasn't even there for you when you feel pained." He stopped for a while; touched her cheek and wiped her overflowing tears, hoping that he could have stopped it right away. "I thought… It would be better if I disappeared from your sight. That way you wouldn't get hurt anymore. I know you deserve a better guy who'll never hurt you…"

He knew that everything had been only self-defense.

Which part had been the best for her? It had been actually the best _for him._

He had been hurt finding out the truth about how Kouki had been tortured.

He had wanted to run away... so that he hadn't had to see her suffering.

Selfish wasn't it?

He slowly pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"And yet I still make you cry. Really, I'm the worst."

Now he realized that he had hurt her even more because of his coward acts.

"I'm sorry…"

He knew he couldn't turn back the time. He couldn't change what had happened. He couldn't perfectly heal the entire wound he had caused in her heart, nor could he make her forget the pain.

But this time, if she gave him one more chance…

He promised that he would never ever hurt her again. He would protect her.

He would never let her down.

* * *

**Cliché?**

**Well, I hope I didn't make him too OOC. I really don't understand how guys think. FYI I'm a girl =w=;**

**Please review and tell me your opinion.**

**Last but not least, I want to thank everyone who's been supporting me writing this story :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy my next story, whether it'll be another side story (one-shot) for this series, the sequel, or maybe an entire new story.**


	22. Side Story Notification

**Sequel Notification**

Hi there, just want to tell you that I've published 2 first chapters for a sequel story entitled _**Aruhi no Oshitari : Kiss? Wait! What!**_

It's still a ShiraishixKouki story, with a little Rikkaidai twist :3

Please check it out in case you haven't read it

XOXO,

EcstaticPetenshi


	23. Rewrite Notice

**Rewrite Notice**

Greetings, dear readers! EcstaticPetenshi here! ^_^

On this special occasion, I want to inform you guys, old readers and new readers of mine, that this particular story is getting a rewrite. The new piece is entitled "**Red Chrysanthemum**" (please note the absence of _Aruhi no Oshitari_ part). The main pairing and OCs will be the same, but there will be some major changes both in the storyline and roles.

Please give it a try. I hope you'll like the rewrite version!

Will be looking forward to seeing you there!

Sincerely,

EcstaticPetenshi aka. Ageha-chama

..

P.S. You can find the story in my archieve.

P.S.S. I won't be deleting this story as well as other installments of Aruhi no Oshitari series. Your reviews, faves, follows and supports are too precious to be deleted :')


End file.
